The beginning to the beginning
by MissSev
Summary: \TRADUCTION/ Harry a été envoyé dans le passé par accident. Dans une tentative de changer le futur, il adopte Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Sera-t-il capable de revenir à son époque et de prendre sa revanche, ou trouvera-t-il une famille chez les gens qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aimer? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fini la traduction de "Again and Again" (et j'en suis encore loin! ;) ) mais j'ai decidé de vous présenter ma nouvelle traduction:

"The beginning to the beginning"! TADAM!

("Le commencement du commencement" en traduction littérale)

Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir poster cette histoire. En fait, la traduction à déjà était commencé (je ne dirai pas par qui sinon vous irez lire les chapitres en avance! XD ) mais malheureusement, elle a été stoppé depuis quatre ans. Quand je suis arrivé au bout, je ne pouvais pas rester dans le flou, je voulais connaître la suite de l'histoire! Alors je suis allé la lire en anglais. Et elle est juste génial! J'adore cette histoire, alors j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter :D

Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine, normalement.

Et n'oubliez pas; rien n'est à moi, tout à JK Rowling et à HuskyWalker

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était beaucoup de choses.

Un garçon.

Un monstre.

Une célébrité.

Un héros.

Un mystère.

Un menteur.

Et plus récemment, ceci : un assassin.

De tous, ce qu'il voulait le plus était d'être Harry, juste Harry. Il se demandait ce que ce serait de pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans que personne ne le reconnaisse.

Il serait tout simplement Harry James Potter, le fils unique de James Potter et Lily Potter, née Evans.

L'idée fit sourire le garçon âgé de presque seize ans. Il ne serait jamais juste Harry. Même sa famille, avec laquelle il devait encore passer ses vacances d'été, ne le voyait pas comme Harry.

Pour eux, il était un monstre.

Une anomalie.

Quelqu'un qui prenait de la place dans leur maison et qu'ils préféraient traiter comme un elfe de maison, sans même savoir ce que c'était, plutôt que comme une partie de la famille.

Avant que l'école ne commence, il ne connaissait même pas son propre nom. Lorsque l'enseignant avait appelé Harry Potter, personne n'avait réagi. Après que tous les enfants se soient assis, il avait été le seul encore debout. Attendant que quelqu'un appelle son nom afin qu'il puisse aller s'asseoir avec les autres enfants.

L'enseignant s'était agenouillé devant lui et lui avait demandé son nom. Harry se souvient l'avoir regardé de ses yeux d'un verts surnaturel avant de répondre ''Garçon''.

Cette nuit-là, il s'était pris sa première vraie raclée. Mais elle n'avait pas été la dernière.

Maintenant, à quinze ans, il était assis seul dans un château appelé Poudlard, et regardait par la fenêtre située à côté de son lit dans la Tour de Gryffondor, une des quatre maisons du château.

Poudlard était une école où les sorciers et les sorcières pouvaient entrer à onze ans. Là, cachés de la vue des Moldus, ils apprenaient à connaître le monde magique.

Il regardait les autres élèves faire avancer jusqu'aux calèches qui les mèneraient au train. De là, ils iraient à la gare de Londres, où leurs familles attendraient leurs arrivées.

Il avait été obligé à rester ici car le directeur, Albus putain de Dumbledore, voulait s'entretenir de nouveau avec lui.

Harry renifla à cette pensée. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter encore un autre de ses discours. Depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, tous les enseignants le traitaient comme s'il était une bombe prête à exploser au moindre mouvement ou mot mal placé.

...Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur, il ne pouvait les blâmer de penser ainsi.

Avec un profond soupir, Harry se leva de son siège. Peu importe à quel point il voulait rester à l'écart, il devait y aller. Après, quel que soit ce que le directeur avait prévu pour lui, quelqu'un l'escorterait pour qu'il puisse passer un autre été dans un enfer vivant, aussi connu sous le nom de 4 Privet Drive, où sa famille vivait.

Lentement, Harry sortit du portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor et se mit à marcher dans les couloirs vides. Ne croisant qu'un fantôme de temps en temps. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul être vivant des environs.

Il traînait sa malle derrière lui. Hedwige, sa chouette, resterait à l'école où Hagrid pourrait prendre soin d'elle. De cette façon, son oncle Vernon ne serait pas en mesure de lui faire quoi que soit cette année.

''Mr Potter. Ne devriez-vous pas être dans le train avec vos amis, sur le chemin de la maison pour aller vous faire dorloter par votre famille? Je suis sûr que votre fan club fonderait en larmes s'il savait que vous alliez rater le train.'' Le sarcasme dans la voix lui apprit qui c'était sans même qu'il ait à se retourner.

''Le directeur m'a ordonné de me rendre à son bureau pour un autre de ses entretiens. Alors, si vous vouliez bien m'excuser. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.'' Il essaya de contourner le Maître des Potions, mais le vieil homme suivit ses mouvements et il dut s'arrêter.

''Vingt points en moins pour manque de respect à un professeur.'' Harry haussa un sourcil d'une manière similaire à ce que Snape, dit Maître des Potions, faisait habituellement pendant ses cours. Il n'allait pas laisser la chauve-souris des cachots le rabaisser. ''Malheureusement, professeur, l'année scolaire est finie vous ne pouvez donc plus enlever des points aux maisons.''

Son sourire disparut quand le Maître des Potions se pencha soudainement vers lui. Harry fronça mentalement les sourcils. En raison de la malnutrition de ses jeunes années, il était plus petit et fin que les autres garçons de son année. Par l'enfer, même Hermione Granger, l'une de ses meilleurs amis, était plus grande que lui.

La tête de du Serpentard aux cheveux gras lui lança un regard furieux et Harry déglutit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté quand la petite voix dans sa tête lui avait dit de se taire? C'était la même voix qu'il avait l'habitude d'ignorer quand il était sur le point de faire quelque chose qui lui causerait des problèmes.

''Retenue avec moi Potter aussitôt que l'année recommence. Vous viendrez à mon bureau à sept heures. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se passera si vous arrivez en retard, croyez-moi. Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne décide que ce n'est pas une punition suffisante pour vous.''

"Oui...monsieur."

Le dernier mot fut ajouté après un autre regard méprisant du professeur.

Harry se précipita dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas risquer de passer plus de temps avec la chauve-souris que nécessaire. D'ailleurs, il était presque en retard pour son rendez-vous avec le directeur.

Jurant, Harry commença à courir dès qu'il fut sûr que Snape ne le voyait plus. La chasse au Harry, que son cousin Dudley aimait pratiquer, portait ses fruits car il arriva devant la gargouille qui cachait le bureau du directeur avec cinq minutes de retard seulement.

"Sucettes au sang." Harry avança d'un pas et la statue se déplaça. Pour une fois, le directeur ne l'avait pas laissé essayer de deviner le mot de passe. Pour quelque raison, ça ne le calma pas comme c'était supposé le faire.

"Entrez." Harry avança à l'intérieur et trouva le directeur assis derrière son bureau. L'homme avait l'air comme trop vieux pour diriger une école. Sa barbe arrivait jusqu'à son ventre. Il se demanda si le directeur été capable de cacher quelque chose dedans. Combien de personne pensait qu'il pouvait faire surgir une baguette de là-dedans? Il dut détourner le regard pour ne pas éclater de rire.

"Bonjour, mon garçon. Assis-toi. Veux-tu quelque chose, du thé, bonbon au citron?"

"Non merci, monsieur." marmonna Harry. Il aurait souhaité ne pas être seul avec le directeur. La façon avec laquelle il le regardait lui donnait envie de se terrer dans un trou et de se cacher, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. "Emh, vous vouliez me voir?"

En regardant autour de lui, il constata que la plupart des choses avait été remise à leur place d'origine après son petit éclat magique. Cependant, il nota que le directeur en avait moins de choses étranges sur son bureau qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu tous les réparer.

Comme le silence se prolongeait, Harry commença à bouger sur sa chaise. Normalement, le directeur et lui n'avaient aucun problème pour parler aux autres. En fait, il voyait le directeur comme le grand-père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose semblait différent, il ne pouvait pas dire quoi.

Le directeur portait ses robes colorées habituelles. Cette fois, elle était orange à pois roses. Harry se demanda ce qui avait inspiré le directeur pour qu'il s'habille ainsi. Ou alors il avait toujours été comme ça. Il essaya d'imaginer de quoi un jeune Dumbledore aurait l'air dans ces vêtements, mais il lui était impossible de le voir autrement qu'avec son apparence actuelle.

"Oui, je voulais te parler de quelque chose." Harry remarqua que le scintillement habituel des yeux du directeur avait disparu. A la place, un homme ayant la même aura effrayante que Voldemort était assis en face de lui.

Il déglutit et se força à éviter les yeux du proviseur. Il connaissait l'Occlumencie de par ses leçons avec Snape. Tant qu'il ne le regarderait pas dans les yeux, le directeur ne pourrait entrer dans son esprit.

Comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. "Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Quelque chose dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé? Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler de tout ce qui te dérange."

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du directeur. L'homme lui avait déjà caché des informations importantes. Des informations qui auraient pu sauver la vie de son parrain. S'il lui avait simplement parlé, Sirius serait encore en vie.

Harry cligna des yeux, refoulant ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent. Il n'allait pas laisser le directeur le voir pleurer. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié. Par l'enfer, il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne.

"Je vais prendre ton silence pour un non. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui?" Le garçon-qui-a-survécu secoua la tête. Les paroles du proviseur avaient éveillé son intérêt. Il semblait qu'ils n'ai pas la discussion qu'il craignait tant.

"Une fois, j'ai connu un homme. C'était un homme brillant, avec de grandes idées et de grandes ambitions. Il ne voulait rien de plus que d'être seul, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour à amener la rébellion autour de lui. C'était un homme dangereux, qui a presque détruit mes plans pour ce monde."

Dumbledore se tut, comme s'il essayait de décider ce qu'il devait lui dire ou pas. Harry se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme dont Dumbledore parlait. "Je lui ai laissé plusieurs chances de rejoindre la lumière. Malheureusement il a persisté, en entraînant d'autres avec lui. J'ai donc dû... m'occuper de ce problème."

Harry ne réagit pas quand le directeur se leva de son fauteuil et contourna lentement la table pour se tenir devant lui. Il essayait de comprendre ce que tout cela avait à voir avec lui. On ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un tel homme.

"J'espérais ne pas avoir à faire ça." Harry cligna des yeux, fixant la baguette qu'il pointait directement entre ses yeux. "Professeur...?" Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Sans aucun doute, c'était une blague. Dans une minute, le proviseur commencerait à rire et ils reviendraient à ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Lorsque rien ne se passa, Harry détourna les yeux de la baguette et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, regarda directement dans les yeux bleus du proviseur. "Que faites-vous?" Sa voix tremblait un peu. L'homme en face de lui lui rappelait plus Voldemort que le vieux directeur qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans maintenant.

"Tu commences à devenir comme lui. Je ne peux pas te laisser choisir cette voie. Je suis sûr que tu comprends, Harry. C'est pour le plus gand bien. Je suis sûr que tu pourras me pardonner."

Essayant toujours de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, Harry cligna des yeux. Ses yeux scrutaient la pièce. Il devait y avoir un moyen de sortir du bureau. L'option de la fenêtre était hors de question puisqu'il ne voulait pas mourir tout de suite. La porte était fermée, et probablement aussi verrouillée et sécurisée. Impossible qu'il sorte par là.

Tous les tableaux étaient vides. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux avaient été chercher de l'aide. S'il pouvait simplement gagner du temps, certains reviendrais avec des gens. Par l'enfer, même Snape serait plus que bienvenu en cet instant. Où était la chauve-souris graisseuse quand on avait besoin d'elle?

"Vous allez le regretter, Dumbledore."

"Non, je ne fais cela que pour le plus grand bien. Le monde me pardonnera. Je ne peux pas te laisser devenir comme lui. C'est lui qui a détruit mes plans et créé le monstre que nous connaissons tous, Voldemort."

Harry referma ses bras sur torse, tendu. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la situation.

Dumbledore sourit d'un de ses doux sourires qui lui donnaient l'air d'un gentil grand-père un peu naïf. "Souviens-toi, mon garçon, la mort est juste une autre grande aventure."

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu ouvrit la bouche pour crier, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende et vienne à son secours.

"Avada Kedavra."

Et il ne vit plus rien.

* * *

Alors?! Vous aimez?

N'hésitez pas à mettre des petites reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir!

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris, et qui m'ont écris des review! Ça me fais tellement plaisir que vous aimiez!

Je poste ce chapitre un jour plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu puisque je pars en vacance, ce que j'avais oublié il y a encore deux-trois jours! Et là où je vais, il n'y a malheureusement pas d'internet... Je pars demain, tôt dans la matinée, alors je préfère vous le poster la veille du départ sinon, je me connais, je risque d'oublier, totalement perdue dans la course pour arriver à l'heure à la gare :')

N'oubliez pas: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling ou à HuskyWalker

Aventurine-san: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes cette fanfiction! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai la traduction ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chacun de ses membres lui faisait mal. Harry n'était pas sûr que ça soit possible, mais même ses cheveux lui semblaient être douloureux.

Pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur? Qu'en était la cause? Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de faire travailler son cerveau. Contrairement à ce que les gens semblaient penser de lui, il pouvait parfaitement réfléchir par lui-même. La plupart du temps il ignorait simplement la petite voix dans sa tête qui essayait de lui donner des conseils.

Il se souvenait avoir parlé avec le professeur Snape. Puis il avait été dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore avait agi bizarrement. C'était presque comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Harry se demanda s'il était possible pour Voldemort de faire le même coup que Barty Croupton Jr. en quatrième année.

Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort.

Ce putain de Dumbledore lui avait jeté l'Avada Kedavra.

Un des trois Impardonnables.

Dumbledore avait essayé de le tuer.

Mais alors... il n'était pas censé être mort?

Harry était à peu près sûr que les gens morts ne ressente pas la douleur. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait de survivre à une malédiction qui avait tué toutes ses victimes, non pas une, mais _deux_ fois?

Toutes ces pensées commençaient à lui faire mal à la tête. Harry gémit. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Encore plus de douleur. Le destin devait être sadique, ou alors il avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait énervé.

Le son des chants des oiseaux, quelque part à côté de lui, fit s'asseoir Harry, juste avant qu'il ne retombe en arrière quand la douleur traversa son corps. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été retourné à l'envers? Avait-il ressentit la même chose la première fois qu'il avait été frappé par la malédiction? Malheureusement, il n'avait personne autour de lui à qui il pourrait demander.

Lentement, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un ciel bleu sans le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Cela semblait être un parfait jour d'été. Pas trop chaud, ni trop froid. Ses lunettes avaient survécu au voyage, ce dont il était reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de trébucher sans être capable d'y voir quoi que ce soit.

Tournant sa tête à gauche puis à droite, Harry conclut qu'il était dans ce qui semblait être un parc. Du sol où il était étendu, il pouvait voir une ancienne balançoire à bascule inutilisée.

Où qu'il soit, c'était clairement un endroit moldu. Au moins, il s'était changé et avait mis les vêtements de seconde main de son cousin avant d'aller au bureau du directeur. Bien qu'ils étaient au moins trois fois trop grands pour lui et usés plus que de raison, ces vêtements se démarquaient moins que les robes de Poudlard.

Testant ses membres, il fut heureux de constater que rien ne semblait être cassé. Il avait mal et il avait une étrange sensation dans les poumons. Il faudrait les vérifier plus tard si cela continuait. Au moins, il était vivant. Ça ou alors il avait fini dans une version vraiment bizarre de l'au-delà.

Si c'était cela la vie après la mort, il aurait aimé parler avec quelqu'un. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il pourrait rencontrer ses parents, et maintenant aussi Sirius, après sa mort. Pour une raison ou une autre, ce ne semblait pas être près d'arriver.

Avec un soupire, il se leva lentement. Tous les muscles de son corps protestèrent, mais au moins il pouvait se déplacer.

Grimaçant, Harry fit un pas en avant et trébucha presque sur ses propres pieds. Peut-être n'allait-il pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait pensé, mais au moins il était vivant.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une sorte de plan et il pourrait trouver son chemin.

Non loin de là où il s'était réveillé, Harry trouva sa malle. Comment le vieux bout de ferraille avait fait pour survivre au voyage, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il avait aussi survécu à plusieurs années d'utilisation entre les mains des Dursley. Cela lui fit ressentir de la compréhension pour la malle.

Faisant quelques pas supplémentaires, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était de plus en plus sûr sur ses jambes. Ainsi il serait peut-être en mesure de sortir du parc à la nuit tombée.

Alors qu'il marchait, si on pouvait dire ça, un plan commença à prendre forme dans son esprit.

Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il trouve où il était. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était dans une sorte de parc moldu. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était quelque part loin de Poudlard. C'était probablement une bonne chose étant donné que le directeur avait tenté de lui prendre sa vie.

Il fallait maintenant trouver où aller. Poudlard était hors de question et donc le Terrier aussi. Dumbledore saurait qu'il était vivant au moment même où il y mettrait les pieds. Il y avait le 4 Privet Drive, mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien là-bas qui pourrait le protéger d'un directeur fou furieux, il lui fallait éviter de retourner à son domicile. Et puis il y avait la maison de Sirius.

La tristesse lui serra la poitrine. Non, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Cela ne ferait que lui rappeler son parrain, ce qui était trop douloureux pour y faire face à l'heure actuelle. En outre la maison était le siège du Poulet Grillé, que Dumbledore dirigeait.

Harry soupira. Il semblait qu'il était tout seul. Au moins, il avait déjà fait des préparatifs pour les situations de ce genre après sa troisième année quand il avait fait gonfler sa Tante Marge et s'était enfui de la maison. Après cela, il avait acheté une bourse directement connectée à son compte en banque. De cette façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à Gringotts pour prendre son argent.

Ses poumons brûlaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'air pendant il marchait. Harry dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois et s'appuyer aux arbres. Prenant de nombreuse et profondes respirations, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés.

Harry jura. Si cela continuait comme ça, il ne serait pas capable de se déplacer où il le souhaitait et quand il le souhaitait. Il ne pouvait risquer de rester ici longtemps. Qui sait quand quelqu'un viendrait par ici et le verrait? Il fallait sortir de là avant que ça n'arrive.

Une idée soudaine le frappa et Harry sourit. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Être mineur et ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie hors de l'école ne signifiait pas ne pas avoir le droit d'utiliser des objets magiques.

Ouvrant sa malle, Harry trouva son Éclair de Feu, un cadeau de son parrain en troisième année, et la cape invisible que son père avait utilisé avant lui.

Regardant autour pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les alentours Harry tourna son attention sur ses effets. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un moldu voie ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce serait juste un prétexte pour le ministère d'être sur le dos. Quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter aussi longtemps que possible.

Avec un mouvement de la main, son balai reprit sa taille normale. Harry gémit et ferma un moment les yeux. Il avait appris la magie sans baguette par lui-même quand il s'était rendu compte que le directeur ne l'entraînerait pas à affronter Voldemort.

Il en était encore au stade de l'apprentissage et ne pouvait faire que des sorts mineurs. Et cela lui donnait toujours une énorme migraine après coup. Ce ne fut pas la première fois que Harry se surprit à vouloir prendre une potion.

Quand il sentit qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir en bougeant, Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il jeta un sort sur sa malle pour qu'elle flotte derrière lui et monta sur son balai.

Enroulant la cape sur ses affaires et lui-même, Harry s'élança.

A l'aide de son balais, Harry se déplaçait beaucoup vite qu'avant. Il resta près du sol par crainte de tomber. Il n'avait pas envie de se casser les os parce qu'il était trop haut dans les airs. Maintenant, il suffisait de s'assurer de ne heurter aucun moldus et tout irait bien.

Se déplacer comme cela lui rappelait la vieille voiture volante de Mr. Weasley que Ron et lui avaient utilisée pour se rendre à l'école en deuxième année. Le souvenir fit sourire Harry. Il aurait à prendre contact avec Ron pour les avertir, lui et sa famille, au sujet de Dumbledore. Si le directeur avait tenté de le tuer, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer avec d'autres?

S'inquiétant de la santé de ses amis, Harry accéléra. Il devait savoir où il était pour trouver un moyen de les avertir. C'était trop dangereux, pour lui comme pour eux, de se voir en personne. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de les contacter.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre qu'il était à Londres. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais beaucoup vu la ville, les grands panneaux parlaient d'eux-même.

Ce qui le rendit confus fut la façon dont les gens étaient habillés dans la rue. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la mode chez les moldus, mais la façon dont ils étaient vêtus lui faisait penser, en quelque sorte, à un vieux film.

Son inquiétude toujours croissante, Harry atterrit dans une allée, prit sa cape et la rangea dans sa malle avec son balais.

Il fallait trouver le Chaudron Baveur et peut-être la boutique des jumeaux. Ils sauraient quoi faire. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils l'aideraient. Si non, au moins à cause de l'argent qu'il leur avait donné pour démarrer leur boutique.

Marchant parmi les moldus, Harry se sentit démarqué de la masse. Plus d'une fois il vit les gens tourner la tête pour le dévisager. D'une certaine façon, Harry savait qu'ils ne le regardaient pas seulement à cause de ses vêtements, bien qu'ils devaient à eux seuls être assez bizarres.

Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés devaient être pires que la normale. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour le voir. Ses vêtements étaient sales, tâchés d'herbe et de terre. Ses lunettes étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour son visage et son corps trop maigre. Tout cela le faisait paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était.

Après avoir marché pendant ce qui avait semblé être des heures sans pause, Harry commençait à se sentir de plus en plus fatigué. Ses poumons avaient cessés de lui faire mal pour laisser une irritante démangeaison à la place. Si elle ne disparaissait pas, il allait falloir aller voir un médecin ou quelqu'un d'autre à ce sujet.

Le son de voix d'enfants lui fit stopper sa progression. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir d'où elles provenaient, les voix lui rappelaient le temps où Dudley et ses amis jouaient à la chasse au Harry. Il frissonna et se mit à marcher rapidement en direction du bruit.

Hermione appelait cela le complexe du héros.

Même à des endroits étranges où il n'avait rien à y faire comme celui-ci, ce complexe semblait le suivre.

Harry ne trouva pas un seul moment où cela ne lui avait pas apporté de problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.

Il espérait que ce ne serait pas un de ces moments.

Harry arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une arrière cour. Il repéra plusieurs enfants entourant quelque chose à terre. Il s'arrêta et examina la scène pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Harry aperçut un garçon aux cheveux noirs de la même nuance que les siens. Sept garçons et filles entouraient le garçon. Le frappant et lui donnant des coups de pied partout où ils pouvaient.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le garçon s'était replié sur lui-même et tenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, essayant de se protéger des attaques les plus fortes.

La colère l'envahit. Sa baguette fut dans sa main avant même qu'il y réfléchisse. "Laissez-le tranquille."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et Harry s'arrêta, pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose. Bien qu'il semble être plus âgé qu'eux, ils étaient plus nombreux. Il ne serait pas capable de se débrouiller seul. Pas sans tricher un peu.

Si vite que leurs yeux ne furent pas en mesure de le suivre, Harry tendit sa baguette et envoya plusieurs sorts vers le groupe. Satisfait, il vit les enfants trébucher et atterrir sur la pierre dure. Le mal de tête était de retour dans toute sa force et lui fit voir des taches noires.

Sans perdre plus de temps avec les enfants, Harry enjamba les corps vers celui qui était encore roulé en boule sur le sol.

Harry se mit à genoux et tendit sa main vers lui. "Tu vas bien?" Le garçon était plus jeune que lui de quelques années, mais les vêtements de toute évidence de seconde main pouvaient fausser l'estimation. De grandes ecchymoses peignaient sa peau et du sang s'échappait de sa lèvre blessée.

Le garçon recula loin de son touché, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Harry. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon se faisait battre comme ça. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne te feront plus rien. Je vais m'en assurer."

Harry fixa les enfants qui se relevaient. Ils tremblèrent et ils se retournèrent pour se précipiter hors de la cour.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Ils m'auront encore un autre jour." Harry fronça les sourcils. La voix du garçon était creuse. Comme s'il ne vivait pas. Ça lui rappelait la sienne avant qu'il ne reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. La pensée lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

Le garçon essaya de bouger et de se relever. Harry se baissa et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Il nota la légère différence de taille entre eux. Au moins, il était plus grand que le garçon, mais c'était clair que celui-ci le dépasserait dans quelques années.

Deux yeux bleu foncés s'accrochèrent dans ses yeux verts.

Harry fixa le garçon. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il était supposé connaître, mais il n'arrivait à placer un nom dessus. Le garçon ne fixait pas sa cicatrice, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être un moldu.

Le jeune sorcier se maudit. Se laisser à utiliser la magie en face de tout un groupe de moldus. Mais même s'il avait la chance de revenir en arrière, il agirait de la même manière.

"Tu sais que c'est bien de dire merci quand quelqu'un vient de sauver ton cul?"

"J'aurais pu m'en sortir par moi-même." Harry roula des yeux. "Bien sûr, et moi je ne suis pas un sorcier."

Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Harry sentit le garçon se glacer et s'écarter de lui. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Était-ce vraiment le même jour? Il n'était pas sûr. C'était quelque chose dont il aurait à se renseigner plus tard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se retrouva pour la deuxième fois à fixer une baguette pointée sur son visage.

"Tu es toi aussi un sorcier?" Son ton calme sembla énerver l'autre garçon. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça? Le fait que je tiens une baguette et que je suis prêt à m'en servir si je n'ai pas de réponse à mes questions?"

Harry ignora le sarcasme dans la voix du garçon. "Mais si tu es un sorcier, tu dois savoir qui je suis." Le garçon le regarda simplement et Harry soupira. Il écarta les cheveux de son front et attendit la réaction habituelle qu'il savait qui allait venir.

Le garçon ne déglutit.

Il ne cria pas.

Il n'essaya pas de l'étreindre à mort.

Ou essayer de l'ensorceler avec le même résultat.

Il le regarda juste, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe. "Vous avez une cicatrice et alors ? Vous pensez que ça vous rend célèbre? J'en ai plusieurs, mais aucune d'entre elles ne sont sur mon visage."

"Tu es sûr d'être un sorcier?" Dit Harry. Peut-être qu'il avait emprunté sa baguette à un frère plus âgé. Ça expliquerait tout.

Le garçon s'approcha, essayant d'être menaçant. "Ne devrais-je pas être le seul à poser des questions?" Harry sourit. "Je ne sais pas, tu devrais?"

"Je suis celui qui tiens une baguette."

"Seulement parce que je n'ai pas besoin de la mienne."

La surprise sur le visage du garçon fit presque rire Harry. Il se retint puisque le garçon semblait être un de ceux qui ne prenaient pas bien le fait qu'on rie à leurs dépends.

Harry se racla la gorge. Il avait déjà passé plus qu'assez de temps à parler avec l'autre garçon. "Je dois y aller."

"Je ne vous permets pas de partir." Harry fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix imposante. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir à qui elle avait appartenu. "Alors c'est une bonne chose que je ne demande pas la permission, petit."

Il put voir la colère monter alors qu'il parlait. "Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, j'ai un nom."

"Il est assez difficile de l'utiliser quand je ne le connais pas." Harry attendit pendant que le jeune garçon réfléchissait à ses paroles.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Alors bonne journée, Tom."

Ignorant la mine renfrognée du garçon, Harry se retourna et commença à marcher. Il faisait confiance à son instinct si le garçon décidait en fait de lui jeter un sort.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Maintenant, pourquoi ce nom sonnait comme quelqu'un qu'il devrait connaître?

Tom Marvolo Riddle, aussi connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ouaip, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Quelque chose disait à Harry que sa vie venait de devenir un bordel encore plus grand qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

...Était-il trop tard pour espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésité pas à mettre une review :D

Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas poster le chapitre trois vendredi prochain puisque je serai toujours en vacances, alors je vous donne rendez-vous le mardi 1er août!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis de retour de vacances, et je suis ravi de pouvoir vous poster le chapitre trois. :)

RAR:

Aventurine-san: Je trouve moi aussi que plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus les chapitres deviennent crédibles et passionnants. Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce troisième chapitre!

yopi: Merci du conseil ;) C'est en lisant la traduction de ''Ourse en peluche'' et en m'apercevant qu'elle l'avait abandonné que j'ai décidé de poster moi aussi une traduction. Je m'aide de ses chapitres pour traduire, même si je change quelques tournure de phrases quand je trouve ça plus logique. ;)

Serelya Prongs: Bonjour et merci! J'espère que le chapitre trois te plaira tout autant ;) Quand à la relation entre Tom et Harry, je ne veux pas trop en dire, mais il vont être proche (tu pourras découvrir comment dans les chapitre trois et quatre).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

''Parole''

 _Écritures/Pensées_

* * *

''Doux Merlin!'' Harry dévisageait le journal qu'il avait acheté comme si c'était de sa faute. Pour tout ce qu'il savait en ce moment, cela _pourrait_ très bien l'être.

''Je n'arrive pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas simplement me tuer, non. Je suis le putain de garçon-qui-ne-veut-pas-s'incliner-et-mourir.''

 _ _1941.__

Le sort que lui avait envoyé Dumbledore l'avait envoyé dans le passé au lieu de le tuer comme il l'aurait du avec une personne normale.

Harry fronça les sourcils, continuant ses allées et venues dans la petite chambre qu'il était actuellement en train d'occuper. Localiser le Chemin de Traverse ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Plutôt que de louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, il en avait trouvait une habitable dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Quiconque connaissait Harry Potter, icône de la lumière, ne penserait jamais à le chercher dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'y avait personne pour le chercher. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas encore nés. Tous, s'il ne tenait pas compte de Dumbledore et de Tom M. Riddle .

Aucun d'eux n'était quelqu'un à qui il pouvait demander de l'aide.

L'un était seulement un enfant, de trois ans plus jeune que lui. Les deux avaient tenté de mettre fin à sa vie. L'un à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que l'autre essaye juste deux jours auparavant.

Puisque tous ceux qu'il connaissait n'avait même pas encore vu le jour, il devait se débrouiller seul.

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu se cacha le visage dans ses mains. ''Peut-on vraiment faire pire? Certains pourraient penser que ma vie ne pourrait pas l'être plus que maintenant. Pourquoi le destin me hait autant? Qu'est ce que Sirius aurait fait?''

Un claquement retentit de l'autre côté de la paroi, le distrayant de ses pensées. ''Fermez-la là dedans, y'en a qui ont besoin de dormir.'' Harry décida d'ignorer l'homme. En particulier puisqu'il s'était déjà probablement rendormi.

''Qu'est-ce que Sirius ferait?'' Se demanda-t-il encore une fois. C'était une chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus depuis que Sirius était passé à travers le Voile. Habituellement, ça l'aidait à trouver des réponses, et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

Harry sourit et arrêta d'arpenter la pièce. Il regarda par la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Vers le bas de la rue où les gens se dirigeaient. Contrairement au Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrumes prenait vie quand le soleil se couchait. Là, toutes sortes de créatures, qui jusque-là se cachaient du soleil, sortaient et s'animaient.

 ** **Le lendemain****

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il gisait encore dans le lit et attendait que son cerveau rattrape les événements des derniers jours.

Dès qu'il se souvint exactement pourquoi il était dans une chambre sombre et pas chez ses tuteurs, Harry se leva et commença à étirer son corps comme un chat.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce lit ou du sort de Dumbledore, mais son corps n'était toujours pas revenu à la normale. ''Au moins, la démangeaison dans mes poumons a disparu.'' Normalement, il serait allé voir un guérisseur ou, s'il était à l'école, Madame Pomfresh. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas de réponses aux questions qui, il le savait, allaient lui être posées.

Une chose à a fois.

Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, Harry quitta sa chambre avec sa malle flottant derrière lui. Il savait que personne sur l'Allée des Embrumes ne serait habillé en moldu. Pas si on voulait vivre.

La magie sans baguette donnait à Harry un constant mal de tête. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser ses bagages derrière lui. De cette façon, personne ne pourrait les lui voler. D'ailleurs, il avait vu beaucoup de gens faire comme lui. Il ne fallait pas laisser les gens penser qu'il était un Né de Moldu. Ça ne finirait que dans la douleur pour lui.

Harry passa la porte du Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit était exactement comme il le serait dans le futur. Le Monde sorcier changeait lentement. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de choses différentes de son époque.

Par chance, cela valait également pour le Chaudron Baveur.

Marchant dans la salle, le silence le submergea et Harry s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le pub, mais personne ne semblait être là pour boire ou échanger des rumeurs. La plupart était assis en petits groupes, proches.

Il sentait les yeux se poser sur lui avant de revenir à leur conversation. C'était bizarre de ne pas être dévisagé. Depuis ses premiers pas dans le Monde sorcier, il n'était jamais allé nulle part sans être reconnu. C'était bizarre dans le bon sens. Harry n'était pas sûr s'il aimait être devenu monsieur-tout-le-monde. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer.

Harry marcha lentement vers le bar. Là où Tom, le barman, se tenait habituellement, il y avait une femme âgée. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tom. Peut-être qu'ils étaient liés. Elle pourrait être une cousine ou même sa mère.

Ne prenant cas des yeux qui le regardaient, Harry s'assit sur une chaise du bar et attendit que la femme vienne à lui. Il n'était pas pressé. Après tout, personne ne l'attendait.

''N'êtes vous pas un trop jeune pour boire ?'' Harry cligna des yeux. ''J'ai dix-sept ans.'' C'était un mensonge, mais s'il voulait survivre par ses propres moyens il ne pouvait risquer d'être envoyé dans un orphelinat ou quelque chose comme ça. ''Vous n'en avez pas l'air.''

La femme le scrutait avec attention. Elle essayait de juger si oui ou non il disait la vérité. ''Mais je ne suis pas venu pour prendre un verre. En fait, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider pour quelque chose.''

Bien qu'ils parlaient à voix basses, il pouvait sentir les gens les regarder. C'était comme si les étrangers n'étaient pas chose courante en ces temps-là. S'il se souvenait bien, Dumbledore n'avait pas encore vaincu Grindelwad. Il lui faudrait faire des recherches sur cette époque où il avait atterri. Ce serait difficile à expliquer s'il utilisait un sort qui n'avait pas encore été inventé.

''Alors, que voulez-vous? Ce n'est pas souvent que nous voyons des nouveaux par ici.'' Harry baissa la tête. ''J'étais à l'étranger ces dernières années. Ma famille est morte alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça.''

Il pouvait sentir les yeux bienveillants de la femme sur lui et il souffla, n'ayant jusqu'alors pas conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Ce regard lui rappelait Mme Weasley. La seule figure maternelle qu'il eut jamais connue. Au moins, ce serait plus facile à expliquer s'il faisait une gaffe. ''J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire où je pourrais acheter une maison?''

La femme sourit. ''Vous êtes à la bonne adresse. Je connais tous les bons plans. Dites-moi ce que vous cherchez. Un doux jeune homme comme vous ne devrait pas être laissé à lui-même.'' Harry baissa la tête pour que la frange cache son sourire des yeux de la femme. Cela semblait être plus facile qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

''Je cherche un petit endroit, de préférence à proximité d'autres sorciers, mais pas là où les voisins peuvent regarder par vos fenêtres. Je travaille avec différents sorts et je préfère le faire sans être dérangé. Il doit y avoir assez de chambres pour deux personnes. Peut-être un terrain de Quidditch, et je voudrais que ce soit meublé.''

Harry prit une profonde inspiration quand il eut fini. La femme fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. ''Je pense que je connais quelques endroits qui pourraient convenir. Donnez-moi un peu de temps et je vous donnerai les adresses. Pourquoi deux chambres? Avez-vous une femme?''

''N-non, mais j'ai un membre de la famille qui j'espère va venir vivre avec moi. Ses parents sont morts aussi et je pense que ce serait plus facile pour lui si nous étions ensemble. Vous savez, le sang est plus épais que l'eau et que toute autre chose.''

La femme hocha seulement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il était clair qu'elle avait avalé l'histoire des deux orphelins. ''Était-ce...'' Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. ''Seuls mes parents. Les parents de mon cousin sont morts à cause d'un accident.''

''Pauvre garçon. Dites-moi, quel est votre nom?''

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. ''Evan James.'' C'était le premier nom auquel il avait pensé. En outre, cela lui rappelait ses parents. S'il avait de la chance, il pourrait les voir grandir.

''Vous savez quoi M. James? Vous et votre cousin serez toujours la bienvenue ici. Que ce soit pour un repas ou pour la mère de Tom.''

''Merci.'' Harry regarda le morceau de papier que la femme lui avait donné. Il y avait trois adresses. L'une d'elles devrait lui aller. ''Je reviendrai quand j'aurais choisi une maison.'' Le sourire de la femme s'élargit. ''Vous pouvez venir à tout moment si c'est juste pour parler. Et si je ne suis pas là, mon fils Tom vous laissera entrer.'' Harry cligna des yeux. Alors il avait raison, la femme était bien de la famille de Tom.

''Je ne l'oublierai pas. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît excusez-moi. Je voudrais aller voir les maisons avant que la journée se finisse.'' La femme hocha la tête. ''Bien sûr, venez me voir si vous avez des problèmes ou des questions à poser.''

Harry sortit du pub, se sentant mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Enfin, les choses commençaient à s'améliorer pour lui. S'il était chanceux, les choses seront aussi faciles tout le temps.

...Quand on a quelque chose à voir avec Dumbledore et le futur Voldemort, les choses ne sont jamais faciles.

Harry décida de rayer les deux premières maisons après une courte visite. Aucunes d'entre elles étaient dans un état où Harry pourrait y déménager.

La première avait l'air comme si un loup garou y avait passé une nuit de pleine lune. De ce qu'il avait entendu en parlant avec les voisins, c'était ce qui s'était passé.

La seconde avait un terrain de Quidditch, mais la moitié de la maison avait été détruite dans un raid des hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne croyait pas que la foudre ne frappait jamais deux fois au même endroit, il la raya donc de la liste aussi. Il ne pouvait savoir si ces hommes avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Nul ne savait où était la famille.

Il tomba amoureux de la dernière maison.

Elle n'était pas trop grande et elle était construite à l'extérieur de Pré-au-lard. Debout devant la porte, il pouvait voir Poudlard. C'était étrange de regarder ce qui avait été sa maison pendant cinq ans.

C'était un chalet à un étages avec des murs blancs et des arbres autour qui permettaient d'être caché des voisins.

Marchant à l'intérieur, il trouva l'endroit propre et un peu meublé. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais ce serait suffisant. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il achète des choses en plus.

Il y avait suffisamment d'espace au sous-sol pour faire des potions. La maison comportait trois chambres avec des lits. Une cuisine, une salle de bain, un salon et une salle d'études. Plus qu'il n'en avait besoin.

Il n'y avait pas de terrain de Quidditch, mais une surprise attendait Harry au sous-sol.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?'' Sursautant, il vit un fantôme sortir d'un solide mur. Son cœur cognant dans sa gorge, Harry s'appuya contre une table et essaya de respirer calmement. ''Bonjour, je m'appelle Evan James et je euh, je veux acheter cette maison. C'est si vous êtes d'accord.''

Le fantôme, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon pas même assez vieux pour entrer à Poudlard, le regarda avec de grands yeux. ''Vous voulez acheter la maison. Mais et moi?'' Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le garçon flotter au-dessus du sol. ''Je ne sais pas. Tu veux rester ici?''

''Oui...c'est ma maison.''

''Tu es dangereux?''

''Non, je ne crois pas.''

''Alors je ne vois aucun inconvénients. Tant que tu n'as rien contre nous voir ici, je pense que nous allons rester.''

Le fantôme semblait prêt à tomber raide mort si ce n'était le fait qu'il était déjà mort. ''Vous êtes plusieurs.'' Harry sourit. Il pouvait dire que le fantôme avait plus peur de lui que lui du fantôme. ''Oui, du moins je l'espère. Je pense adopter un garçon.''

''N'êtes-vous pas un peu trop jeune pour ça?''

''J'ai dix-sept ans.'' Comme il avait déjà utilisé cette excuse, il pouvait continuer à le faire. Ce serait plus facile pour lui de garder les mensonges qu'il disait. ''Vous semblez trop petit pour avoir dix-sept ans.''

Harry broncha. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi grand que les autres de son âge. C'était ce dont les Dursley s'étaient assuré. Il était grand d'environ 1 mètre 60 et c'était pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de mentir sur son âge plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà fait.

''Je grandis lentement, c'est tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, comme il semble que nous allons vivre ensemble, je voudrais savoir ton nom.'' Le garçon flottait un peu à l'écart donc Harry pouvait voir les moindres détails. ''Je suis Hubert Prince. J'avais neuf ans quand je suis mort il y a soixante ans.''

''Je peux dire que nous deux allons être de grands amis.''

Le fantôme hocha la tête. ''Alors, quand est-ce que le garçon vient?'' Il regardait autour comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Tom sorte de nulle part. ''J'espère que je pourrais l'amener demain.''

Harry fit une grimace. Demain allait être sûrement intéressant, pour ne pas dire plus. Mais avant, il avait du travail à faire pour que la maison soit prête à ce qu'on y vive.

* * *

Voilà! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Et j'ai une question; est-ce que je devrai traduire le nom de Tom en ''Tom Elvis Jedusor'' ou laisser le nom anglais ''Tom Marvolo Riddle''? Qu'est-ce que vous préférez?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir!

Je vous poste ce chapitre seulement trois jours après le troisième, que j'avais posté le mercredi deux mai, en revenant de mes vacances.

Je vais recommencer à poster de façon hebdomadaire, tout les samedi. ;)

J'ai eu un peu de mal pour la traduction de ce chapitre. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire en sorte que Tom vouvoie Harry, et jusqu'à quand. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux, mais si vous avez d'autres propositions à faire, dites les moi! Et pour le nom de Tom, c'est pour l'instant "Tom Marvolo Riddle" qui l'emporte. Mais vous avez encore le temps de donner votre avis, si ça vous le souhaitez. :)

Donc: Tom Elvis Jedusor = Tom Marvolo Riddle

Et n'oubliez pas; rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling ou HuskyWalker.

* * *

''Paroles''

 _Écritures_

 **Fourchelangue**

* * *

Ce ne fut pas _vraimen_ _t_ dur de trouver l'orphelinat où vivait Tom.

...Peut-être devrait-il le dire différemment

Qui était l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée 'génial' de placer toute une poignée d'orphelinats dans la même zone de Londres? Si jamais il mettait la main sur cette personne, il ou elle saurait exactement ce qu'il en pensait. Et ce n'était absolument pas quelque chose de positif.

Harry avait quitté sa nouvelle maison tôt le matin, laissant Hubert garder les lieux. Il faisait confiance au fantôme pour s'assurer que personne ne pénètre la maison pendant son absence. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le fantôme, Hubert était figé devant la porte avec une mine grave.

Il replaça le sort de glamour qu'il utilisait pour visiter les orphelinats en soupirant. Il ne se changeait pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour paraître un tout petit peu plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. En le regardant, les gens ne verrait ainsi qu'un homme cherchant un membre de sa famille.

Il ne portait pas de robes, mais quelques uns des plus beaux vêtements qu'il avait reçu des Dursley. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques, mais au moins il ne se démarquait pas autant des moldus qu'il ne l'aurait été autrement.

La veille, alors qu'il nettoyait la maison, il avait accidentellement utilisé sa baguette lorsqu'une étagère avait basculée et atterri près de lui. Il avait passé des heures à attendre la chouette qui, il le savait, allait lui être envoyé part le Ministère. Après tout, les mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

A minuit, quand rien n'était encore arrivé, Harry avait laissé tomber. Il se figurait que puisque techniquement il n'existait pas à cette époque, le Ministère ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire de la magie. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui facilitait beaucoup les choses.

Cet orphelinat était le sixième qu'il essayait. Harry commençait à se demander s'il en valait en le coup. Puis, il pensa à ceux qu'ils avaient laissés à son époque. S'il n'était pas en mesure d'y retourner pour les sauver, il pouvait au moins essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient besoin de personne pour les sauver.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans l'orphelinat. Il était temps de voir si son plan allait fonctionner.

Il se demanda plus pourquoi Riddle s'était transformé en Voldemort dans le futur. Après avoir rencontré la matrone qui dirigeait l'orphelinat, il était sur le point de dire que peu importe ce que Voldemort faisait, avait fait ou avait l'intention de faire… merde, il en était lui-même confus, ces conditions expliquaient tout.

Tandis qu'Harry s'enfonçait plus profondément dans son fauteuil, il souhaita être venu avec un autre plan. Se souvenant que Riddle l'avait vu le jour où il était arrivé, Harry serra les dents. Il était à peu près sûr que les autres enfants étaient du même orphelinat. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser l'enfant grandir comme ça. Pas quand il savait ce qui se passerait dans l'avenir si cela ne changeait pas.

La matrone de l'orphelinat Saint Mary's avait les cheveux blonds et paraissait ne jamais avoir vu le soleil de sa vie. ''Donc, vous venez d'Amérique, M... ?''

''Mon nom est Evan James, madame.'' Il se força à garder le sourire.

''Vous ne ressemblez pas à un américain.''

''Je suis né ici, mais mes parents ont décidé de déménager aux Etats Unis. Après leur mort dans un accident de voiture, je suis revenu en Angleterre.''

''Et maintenant vous êtes ici pour adopter un enfant.''

Harry se retint de gémir. Il avait déjà perdu une demi-heure entre ces murs. Si quelque chose ne se produisait pas bientôt il allait jeter un sort quelqu'un. La femme derrière le bureau ferait une cible parfaite.

''En fait, je recherche un membre de ma famille supposé être quelque part dans Londres. Vous voyez, après la mort de mes parents, j'ai découvert qu'il me restait encore un proche en vie. Dans ma famille, le sang c'est tout. Il n'y a jamais eu de membres de notre famille qui ont grandi sans quelques uns d'entre nous pour l'accompagner.''

Il sortit sa plus belle expression j-ai-perdu-mes-parents-ayez-compassion et sourit intérieurement, satisfait, quand la femme sembla s'adoucir. ''Bien sûr, mon cher. Il vous suffit de me dire son nom et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Même si votre parent ne vit pas ici, je suis sûre que nous pourrons le retrouver.''

La tête baissée, Harry cacha son visage derrière sa frange. Peut-être que le Choixpeau avait eu raison en voulant le mettre à Serpentard. Il savourait pleinement combien il était facile de manipuler cette femme.

''Il s'appelle Tom Marvolo Riddle.''

Si Harry pensait que la femme ne pouvait être plus pâle encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il avait la preuve qu'il se trompait. Le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait avaient déserté son visage quand ce nom avait passé ses lèvres.

''Êtes-vous sûr que c'est bien son nom?'' Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. La réaction de la femme lui informa qu'il était au bon endroit. Ça ou elle connaissait le garçon. De toute façon, il savait qu'il verrait Tom avant la fin de la journée.

La femme se recala dans son fauteuil et se mordit la lèvre, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils Harry. Qu'y avait-il à propos de Riddle qui faisait agir la femme de cette manière? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit déjà comme Voldemort? Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour changer cela.

''Riddle n'est pas comme les autres enfants. Pour dire la vérité, il leur fait peur.'' Ça lui rappelait comment les autres réagissaient face à lui à cause des mensonges que les Dursley répandaient sur sa personne.

''Peut-être pourriez-vous vous expliquer, que je puisse me faire une idée de quoi vous parlez.'' Il pouvait voir les pensées qui traversaient la tête de la femme. Il était clair qu'elle pensait qu'il ne prendrait pas Riddle avec lui si elle lui expliquait pourquoi il était effectivement différent des gens _normaux_.

Harry se pencha en avant, sentant les yeux de la femme sur lui. ''Laissez-moi deviner...quand Tom était jeune, des choses étrange se passaient autour de lui. Le plus souvent quand il éprouvait des émotions fortes, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Des choses, que personne ne pouvait expliquer. J'ai raison, pas vrai?''

Comme la matrone acquiesçait, Harry continua. ''Et maintenant, il part de l'orphelinat pour environ dix mois chaque année. Il étudie à Poudlard avec des gens comme lui.''

De par l'aspect du visage de la femme, Harry sut qu'il avait raison. Mais ça n'avait pas était dur. Après tout, il avait juste dit ce qu'il savait déjà. Ce qui en réalité n'était pas autant qu'il aurait voulut.

''Comment pouvez-vous...''

''Savoir tout ça?'' Harry sourit, et cette fois n'essaya pas de le cacher. ''Disons simplement que Tom et moi avons plus en commun qu'on ne le pense.'' A l'air confus de la femme, Harry mit sa baguette bien en évidence.

''Vous êtes l'un d'eux.'' Sa réaction lui rappelait celle de Pétunia quand elle parlait de quelque chose provenant du monde magique. Du pur dégoût. ''Vous avez raison, je suis un sorcier. Je suis donc presque sûr et certains de pouvoir emmener Tom et tout ce qu'il possède avec moi.''

''Est-ce Dumbledore qui vous envoie?''

Harry prit un air renfrogné. Il avait choisi d'oublier le directeur. Bien, il n'était pas encore le directeur de l'école. S'il se souvenait bien, cette vielle chèvre était professeur de métamorphose. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à traiter avec cet homme.

''Non. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Tout ce que veux, c'est voir Tom.'' La femme hocha la tête et se leva. ''Très bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je pense savoir où trouver le garçon.'' Ignorant les regards que la femme lui lançait, Harry la suivit tout en notant ce qu'il voyait de l'orphelinat.

De l'ensemble des orphelinats qu'il avait visités, celui-ci était le pire de tous. Il était gris, morne et ce n'était pas un endroit où il voudrait laisser des enfants vivre. Les murs étaient pourris et les petites salles remplies d'enfants de tous âges.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte fermée. ''Il reste là-dedans chaque fois qu'il revient de là-bas. Quand il n'est pas là, les enfants ont tendance à moins se battre entre eux.'' Elle frappa à la porte et regarda par-dessus son épaule en sentant un regard sur elle. ''Tom aime son intimité. On en a pris bonne note.''

Au lieu de s'expliquer davantage, elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans ce qui était supposé être la chambre de Riddle.

La pièce était simple et relativement propre. Elle contenait uniquement un lit, un bureau avec une chaise et une armoire.

Les yeux de Harry trouvèrent Riddle tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la chambre. Il trouva le garçon assis dans son lit, le nez dans un livre. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Cela lui était à la fois agaçant et amusant.

C'était bizarre de voir Riddle. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait du jeune Voldemort, il prit son temps pour regarder le garçon d'un peu plus près.

Tom ressemblait à tous ceux de son âge. Il n'avait pas encore eu sa poussée de croissance, mais Harry savait que ça allait changer. Les cheveux du garçon avaient la même nuance de noir que les siens, mais au lieu d'être indisciplinés ils étaient lisses. Sa peau était pâle et lui rappelait celle des vampires qu'il avait étudiés en DCFM.

''Cet homme a fait tout le chemin depuis l'Amérique pour te rencontrer, Tom. Ce serait mieux pour toi si tu le saluais de la bonne manière.'' Lentement, comme s'il ne s'en souciait guère, Riddle ferma son livre et se leva. A l'irritation d'Harry, le garçon faisait seulement une demi-tête de moins que lui lorsqu'il n'avait pas de glamour.

Avant même que le garçon n'ai ouvert la bouche, Harry savait qu'il l'avait reconnu. Il se mit à genoux en face de l'autre garçon, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas si Riddle avait déjà appris l'Occlumencie, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Riddle était vêtu du même uniforme gris que portaient les autres orphelins. C'était le même genre de vêtements qu'il avait le jour de leur première rencontre, réalisa Harry. Observant le garçon, Harry repéra plusieurs nouvelles contusions qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Certaines d'entre elles étaient trop grosses pour avoir été faites par des enfants.

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, mais fit en sorte de le cacher et de garder le contrôle de sa magie. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de marque sur le visage du garçon, Harry repéra des traces de doigts sur son cou. Dumbledore savait-il ce qui se passait dans cet endroit?

Probablement. Et il choisissait quand même de ne rien faire. Même si Harry avait décidé de ne pas prendre Tom avec lui, il l'aurait fait maintenant. Personne, pas même le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, méritait d'être traité comme ça.

''Salut, je m'apelle Evan James. Nos parents étaient liés.'' Ça ne sonnait pas comme il l'avait espéré, mais maintenant c'était dit.

Il avait piqué l'intérêt de Riddle, bien que le garçon faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler derrière un masque impassible. ''Prouvez-le.''

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé que Riddle exigerait des preuves. S'il ça avait le cas, il aurait trouvé quelque chose à lui apporter. Peut-être une sorte de papiers administratifs pour l'aider.

Ayant une idée, Harry sourit comme il se tournait vers la matrone qui ne les avait pas laissés seuls depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre. ''Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment ? Ce que je m'apprête à raconter à Tom est un secret de famille.''

''Je suis sûre que tout ce que vous allez montrer à ce garçon, je peux le voir aussi.''

Il commençait à se demander si quelqu'un le remarquerait s'il utilisait la magie sur la femme. Non, il devait montrer le bon exemple au garçon. Comment pourrait-il apprendre le bien et le mal à Tom si lui-même ne respectait pas les règles?

''Oui, mais c'est magique et-'' La femme sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte avant qu'il ne puisse finir de parler. Harry retint un sourire narquois. Enfin les choses semblaient commencer à aller dans le bon sens. Si seulement cela pouvait continuer dans cette voie...

Ramenant son attention sur le garçon en face de lui, Harry sut que ce ne serait pas le cas. Maintenant Riddle le dévisageait ouvertement. Si Harry n'était pas ce qu'il était et s'il n'avait pas déjà confronté Voldemort plusieurs fois, il aurait probablement été effrayé par le regard que lui lançait le garçon.

''Désolé Tom, mais tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça si tu veux me faire peur.''

''Vous êtes le garçon de la cour.'' Seul le futur Voldemort pouvait faire sonner cette phrase comme une accusation.

Harry acquiesça. ''Ouais, et Tom, mon nom est Evan James.''

''Nos parents sont vraiment liés?'' demanda Riddle. ''Oui, ils l'étaient. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été plus proches que des cousins.''

''Vous êtes un sang-pur?''

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Un interrogatoire? ''Non, mon père en était un mais il a épousé une sorcière née de moldus.''

''Alors vous êtes un sang-pur de première génération.''

''Hein?'' Il n'avait jamais entendu ce terme auparavant. Peut-être que Riddle l'avait dit simplement pour le tester. ''De ce que j'en sais, je suis ce qu'on appelle un sang-mêlé.''

Riddle secoua la tête. ''Non, je suis un sang-mêlé puisque ma mère était une sorcière et mon père un foutu moldu. Mais puisque votre père était un sang-pur et votre mère une sang-de-bourbe -''

''Ne l'appelles pas comme ça.''

Son ton ardent fit reculer Riddle d'un pas. Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. ''Désolé, mais mes parents ont été tués quand j'étais très jeune. Tous les deux sont des sujets douloureux pour moi.'' Riddle hocha la tête.

''Lequel est le vrai vous? Celui que vous êtes maintenant ou ai-je rencontré le vrai là-bas ? » Harry sourit. Il avait prévu que le garçon verrait à travers son glamour. Il semblerait que Riddle ne soit pas aussi imbu de sa personne qu'il le craignait. ''C'était le vrai moi que tu as vu lors de notre première rencontre. J'ai juste pensé qu'ils ne laisseraient pas un ado de dix-sept ans adopter quelqu'un.''

Être sous le regard de Riddle rendait Harry nerveux. ''Pas moyen que vous ayez dix-sept ans. Tu ressembles à un gamin de treize ans.''

''J'ai dix-sept ans. Mais les personnes avec qui j'ai grandi ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à moi et il est souvent arrivés qu'ils me sous-alimentent. D'où ma petite taille.''

Harry avait pensé qu'il était préférable pour lui de rester aussi proche que possible de la vérité. De cette façon, il ne se mélangerait pas les pinceaux plus tard.

''Tu as dit à la matrone que tu as une preuve que nous sommes liés.''

''Oui, j'en ai une.'' Riddle croisa les bras. ''Alors montres-la-moi.''

''Impossible.''

''Comment ça?'' Il pouvait voire que le garçon commençait à s'énerver et était peut-être aussi un peu curieux.

Il pouvait entendre la méfiance dans la voix du garçon et soupira. ''Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux sortir de ma poche et te montrer. C'est quelque chose que je dois te dire.''

L'incrédulité était inscrite sur le visage du garçon. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon serait aussi sceptique.

 **'** **'** **Nous sommes tout deux plus semblables que tu ne** **pourrais le** **penser.** **''** A ce moment, Harry aurai souhaité avoir apporté un appareil photo. La tête de Riddle était hilarante. '' **Tu parles.** **''**

Harry acquiesça. ''Oui, j'ai toujours été capable de le faire, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.''

Le comportement de Riddle vira à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Il vit le garçon sourire pour la première fois. Harry se rendit compte que, avant sa première défaite, Voldemort avait été un homme magnifique.

''Tous les autres là-bas sont comme nous?'' La joie de Riddle s'éteint quand Harry secoua la tête. ''J'en doute. Le Fourchelangue est un trait du grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Et je sais pour sûr que personne parle de mon côté de la famille.''

Harry se leva. Son corps était étonnamment raide après avoir été à genoux sur le sol. Avant son voyage dans le temps, ce genre de petites choses ne lui avait jamais posé problème. D'habitude, il passait des heures à genoux dans le jardin quand il prenait soin des fleurs de sa tante.

''Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Veux-tu être adopté et venir avec moi? Je suis le propriétaire d'un jolie chalet à proximité de Poudlard.''

''Je suppose que ce sera acceptable.''

Harry aurait voulu se cogner la tête contre quelque chose de dur. Un mur de préférence, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il semblerait qu'ils ai un long chemin à faire, mais il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner.

Il allait changer l'avenir.

Et il retournerait dans son temps et il botterait le cul de Dumbledore pour lui avoir fait vivre tout ça.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! :)

N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis et de me dire si vous préférez "Tom Elvis Jedusor" ou "Tom Marvolo Riddle".


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Voilà le chapitre 5, l'emménagement de Tom, et la rencontre avec Hubert! J'espère que ça vous plaira Il semblerait que 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' soit le nom que vous préfériez, alors c'est celui que je vais utiliser pour cette histoire.

Et n'oubliez pas; rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling ou HuskyWalker!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Paroles"

 _Écritures_

 **Fourchelangue**

* * *

''C'est _ça_ ta maison?'' Harry garda le sourire alors que Riddle le foudroyait du regard. Le garçon le faisait beaucoup trop souvent. Il avait besoin d'un passe-temps. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire et qui n'impliquerait pas de foudroyer tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux. Quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire à l'extérieur. De cette manière, il pourrait aussi se faire un joli bronzage au lieu d'être le sosie d'un vampire. ''En fait, c'est notre maison.''

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry pour convaincre la matrone de laisser Riddle venir avec lui. Pour être honnête, la femme avait semblé plutôt impatiente de les voir derrière sa porte. Ça avait été presque trop facile de lui faire signer les papiers qui lui donnaient la garde de Riddle. Ceci fait, ils avaient été poussés vers la sortie avant même d'avoir pu dire au revoir.

''Ça ressemble à un cabanon.'' Au lieu de répondre, Harry se pencha et pris le sac du jeune garçon. Riddle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choses à emporter, autres que ses affaires d'école, avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

Ils avaient pris le Magicobus jusqu'à leur nouveau domicile. Harry avait été surpris de constater que le bus existait déjà à cette époque. Il avait craint de ressembler à un idiot, debout avec sa baguette levée, hélant un bus qui pourrait ne jamais venir. Harry s'était juré d'apprendre à transplaner à la première occasion.

''Cabanon ou pas, c'est là que nous vivrons. Au moins nous sommes proche de ton école. Et nous sommes également proches de Pré-au-lard. Tu pourras passer le week-end quand l'école aura commencé, si tu veux.''

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur où ils furent accueillis par Hubert.

''Tu es enfin rentré. As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiet? Tu avais promis que tu ne sortirais que quelques heures, mais tu es parti toute la journée. Tu es de la chance de m'avoir pour gardien. Personne n'est entré pendant que j'étais de garde.''

''Qui est là?''

Hubert arrêta son flot de parole et flotta devant Riddle, qui semblait déjà regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas, il aurait dit que le garçon semblait un peu effrayé d'être aussi près du fantôme. Mais cela ne pouvait être vrai. Pas avec tous les fantômes qu'il y avait à Poudlard.

Harry osait à peine respirer tandis qu'il les voyait se jauger des yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qui pourrait se passer quand les deux se rencontreraient.

''Est-ce le garçon dont tu parlais? Vous deux vous ressemblez beaucoup. Vous pourriez être frères.'' Harry enleva son glamour et s'étira. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Riddle sur lui. ''Tom, voici Hubert Prince, le fantôme de cette maison. Hubert, voici Tom Marvolo Riddle, que j'ai adopté aujourd'hui.''

Harry commença à marcher vers la cuisine, prêt à préparer quelque chose à manger pour Riddle et lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'y avait rien de comestible dans toute la maison.

''Laisse-moi te montrer où est ta nouvelle chambre, Tom. Et puis nous sortirons pour dîner. J'avais prévu de faire quelques courses, mais te trouver a pris plus longtemps que je le pensais, donc on le fera demain.''

 **''Ce n'est pas de** **ma faute. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé de venir me chercher, imbécile.''**

Juste devant la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Riddle, Harry fit volte face et regarda l'autre garçon dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. **''Tu ferais mieux de te rappeler que tu n'es plus le seul à comprendre cette langue, Tom.''**

Ignorant le garçon renfrogné, Harry ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour que Riddle puisse jeter un oeil à ce qui serait sa nouvelle chambre.

La chambre qu'il avait choisie pour Riddle était plus grande que celle qu'il avait à l'orphelinat, même si elle était vide pour le moment. Harry planifiait de changer ça quand ils sortiraient faire du shopping. Heureusement, il était directement connecté à son compte pour les achats scolaires. Comment cela fonctionnait-il, Harry n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents. Pas alors qu'il devait prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour l'instant, la chambre ne contenait pas beaucoup plus que celle de l'orphelinat. Mais le tout dans une meilleure qualité que l'ancienne.

Alors que Harry était debout à la porte, Riddle entra et regarda autour de lui. Toute sa personne criait d'ennui et de désintérêt. Mais Harry savait, ou plutôt il espérait, qu'il aimait bien. ''Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?'' Riddle haussa simplement les épaules. ''Ça vaut mieux que l'ancienne, je suppose.''

Harry retient un grognement. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à changer Riddle simplement parce qu'il l'avait sorti de l'orphelinat et écarté de ses persécuteurs. Il restait encore beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles il devait travailler avant que l'avenir soit sûr. Heureusement, il semblerait qu'il avait plus qu'assez de temps pour le faire.

''Je viens tout juste d'acheter cet endroit. Comme il n'a pas été habité pendant longtemps, j'imagine que nous devront aller faire des courses demain. Mais pour ce soir, nous devrons sortir manger quelque part. Autrement dit, si tu connais un endroit qui sert de la bonne nourriture... »

Pendant que Riddle semblait réfléchir, Harry prit son temps pour le regarder d'un peu plus près. Peu importe à quel point il détestait dire ça, Hubert avait raison. Ils se ressemblaient suffisamment pour faire partie de la même famille bien qu'elle dût être éloignée.

''Je suppose que nous pourrions essayer les Trois Balais.'' Harry sourit affectueusement à la mention du bar. Ron, Hermione et lui y étaient allés un grand nombre de fois pendant les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard. Il pouvait encore voir Ron suivre des yeux Madame Rosmerta tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Peut-être que ses deux amis s'étaient mis ensemble maintenant qu'il avait disparu.

''Y es-tu déjà allé?'' La question sortit Harry de ses pensées. ''Allé où?''

''Aux Trois Balais. Tu es idiot ou quoi?''

Harry haussa un sourcil. ''Pour ton information, je peux te dire que je ne suis pas un idiot ou tout autre insultes que tu trouveras. Et j'étais en train de penser à quelques uns de mes vieux amis.''

''Où sont-ils?'' Jedusor regardait autour de lui, comme s'il pensait qu'ils allaient sortir de nulle part. Avec des sorciers on était jamais trop sûr. « J'espère quelque part de mieux qu'ici. »

Aucun deux ne dirent un mot pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Harry profitait du coucher de soleil. Ils avaient une belle vue de la ville en-dessous d'eux. Le château se dessinait à l'arrière plan, comme une ombre. Harry eut un pincement de tristesse. Pendant cinq ans, Poudlard avait été une maison pour lui. Il avait suffit d'un seul sorcier fou pour changer ça.

Ce que Riddle était en train de penser, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait quand il n'ensorcelait ou ne tuait pas les gens? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le découvrir.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais habituellement quand tu n'es pas à l'école?''

''Je lis.''

''Des livres?''

''Évidemment.''

Le ton froid du garçon fit presque tressaillir Harry. Bien que Riddle n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort, il réussissait quand même à être un peu effrayant.

''Qu'en est-il du Quidditch, tu aimes ça? Tu en joues à ton école? Tu es un Serpentard, c'est ça? Quelle poste tu préfères quand tu joues?'' Harry parlait avec bonheur. Enfin un sujet qu'il aimait et à propos duquel il pourrait parler pendant des heures. Quand lui et Ron commençaient, Hermione elle-même ne pouvait les interrompre.

''Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. C'est une perte de temps.'' Harry regarda le garçon, estomaqué. ''Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Il n'y a rien de mieux au monde que le Quidditch. La liberté qu'on ressend quand on vole. C'est comme si personne ne pouvait me contrôler quand je suis là-haut. Personne pour me dire quoi faire et comment le faire.''

''C'est stupide.'' Harry leva les yeux au ciel. ''Je suppose que tu dois d'abord essayer pour pouvoir comprendre ce dont je parle.''

''Je ne montrait pas sur un balais.'' Harry sourit narquoisement. ''Tu as peur de tomber? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te rattraperais si jamais tu tombes.'' La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un autre regard noir de Riddle. ''Crois-moi. Cela n'arrivera jamais.''

''Si tu le dis.''

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard et Harry fut choqué de voir combien peu de gens y étaient présents. Mais puisque l'école était fermée pendant l'été, il n'y avait pas d'élèves pour visiter la ville.

Il laissa Riddle lui montrer le chemin dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la ville. Après tout, il était censé n'y avoir jamais été avant. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser ses pieds le mener aux Trois Balais, comme il l'aurait fait normalement.

Entrant dans le bar, Harry réalisa qu'ici rien n'avait beaucoup changé. Il y faisait chaud, c'était enfumé et bondé, mais au moins l'endroit était propre. Autrement, il aurait traîné Riddle hors de là. Nourriture ou pas.

Ensemble, ils avancèrent à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une table libre près de la cheminée, mais quand même dans l'ombre.

Harry s'affaissa sur sa chaise avec un soupir discret. Il se sentait déjà fatigué jusqu'à l'os. Peut-être il devrait aller voir un guérisseur. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il y aurait trop de questions auxquelles il n'a pas de réponse. Il avait probablement juste besoin de repos.

Dès qu'ils furent assis Madame Rosmerta, la propriétaire de l'auberge, vint à leur table. Harry cligna des yeux. Il savait que la serveuse était vieille, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait déjà propriétaire à cet époque. Mais elle avait l'air assez jeune et était probablement tout juste diplômée de Poudlard ou d'une autre école de ce genre.

''Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Madame Rosmerta. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous?'' La femme leur donna à tous deux un sourire chaleureux, mais quand son regard tomba sur Jedusor Harry put voir qu'elle l'avait reconnu. ''Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Les vacances d'été viennent de commencer et tu es déjà de retour. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir?''

Madame Rosmerta regardait dans sa direction et Harry acquiesçât en guise de salutation. ''Bonjour, mon nom est Evan James. J'ai acheté le chalet en dehors de la ville. Tom et moi vivons ensemble.'' Il lui donna son plus beau sourire et sentit Tom lui lancer un regard noir, bien personne d'autre ne sembla le remarquer. Était-ce parce qu'il avait accaparé l'attention en ouvrant la bouche?

''Alors c'est vous qui l'avez acheté. Il était à vendre depuis un long moment. Personne ne voulait l'acheter à cause du fantôme.''

''Vous voulez dire Hubert? Il est très sympathique et nous avons un accord avec lui. On est gentil avec lui et il nous permet d'y vivre.''

La serveuse hocha la tête et Harry sut qu'elle était en train de stocker les informations dans un coin de son cerveau. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que toute la ville sache à propos de lui et Tom? Harry décida de ne pas y penser. Il prendrait les choses comme elles viendraient.

''Puisque c'est la première fois que vous venez ici et que vous êtes avec Tom, ce repas sera pour la maison. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour être aussi généreuse la prochaine fois. Après tout, ce sont les affaires.'' Harry acquiesça. ''Je pense qu'une bière-au-beure irait bien avec un feuilleté au potiron.''

''Je prendrai la même chose que lui.''

Madame Rosmerta nota leur demande avant de disparaître dans la foule. Harry la suivit du regard un petit moment avant de tourner son attention vers Riddle. ''Alors, parle-moi de toi.''

''Pourquoi devrais-je?''

Harry haussa les épaules. ''Je pensais que puisque nous allons vivre ensemble, il serait bien de se connaître.''

C'était comme si les yeux de Riddle regardaient droit dans son âme. Harry fit de son mieux pour paraître calme et insouciant. Il avait besoin que l'enfant lui fasse confiance s'il voulait l'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir le changer.

Enfin Riddle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, sans lâcher Harry des yeux. ''Mon nom est Tom Marvolo Riddle. Je suis né le 31 Décembre. Je vais à Poudlard et j'ai été réparti à Serpentard. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai vécu toute ma vie à l'orphelinat.''

Rien d'autre que ce que lui avait déjà dit le garçon ou que ce qu'il savait déjà. Il semblait que Riddle ne lui fasse pas confiance. Par l'enfer, il doutait fort que le garçon l'aimait même. Heureusement, ils pourraient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

''Mon nom est Evan James. J'ai dix-sept ans et j'emménage d'Amérique. Mes deux parents sont morts quand j'étais jeune dans un accident de voiture qui m'a donné la cicatrice sur mon front. Après cela, j'ai été laissé à la garde de ma tante et de mon oncle par alliance.''

''Au moins tu n'as pas eu à grandir dans un orphelinat.''

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu haussa simplement un sourcil. ''Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de qui d'entre nous a grandi avec l'enfance la plus heureuse, Tom.'' Il savait qu'il avait l'attention du garçon maintenant. ''Comment ça?''

''Ce n'est ni le temps ni le lieu pour une telle histoire. D'ailleurs, je crois que notre dîner arrive.''

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire devant l'expression du visage de Riddle. Le jeune garçon montrait une tout autre chose que le plaisir. Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais vu le garçon montrer des sentiments positifs. Pas depuis qu'il lui avait parlé en Fourchelang à l'orphelinat.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Harry profita une fois encore du silence pour repenser à son plan. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que tout irait selon le plan. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait une deuxième chance si celle-ci échouait.

Le silence persista tout le long du dîner. Harry pouvait sentir le regard du garçon sur lui, mais chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux, Riddle regardait ailleurs. C'était presque comme si le garçon le faisait exprès. Le testant pour voir combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour craquer.

Le feuilleté à la citrouille était aussi bon qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Les seuls endroits où la nourriture était meilleure étaient au Terrier et à Poudlard. La nourriture chez les Dursley était aussi très bonne, mais il n'avait jamais pu y goûter. Il le savait uniquement en raison des passages à tabac qui suivaient le dîner. Si la nourriture avait été mauvaise, alors les coups le seraient aussi. Aux yeux de l'oncle Vernon, c'était plus que ce que le monstre méritait.

Quittant les Trois Balais dès leur repas terminé, ils rentrèrent au chalet. Harry savait que Riddle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui, mais le garçon l'ignorait. Il était le futur seigneur noir. Il devait savoir quand les gens le regardaient.

Il faisait noir quand ils arrivèrent et Harry sourit quand il vit Riddle bailler. C'était étrange de penser que ce garçon serait un jour l'un des meilleurs sorciers de l'Histoire. S'il avait de la chance, les générations futures se souviendront de Riddle comme de quelqu'un ayant œuvré pour le bien au lieu du Seigneur des Ténèbres craint et détesté.

''Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller au lit. Demain nous irons faire des courses donc nous devons nous lever tôt.'' Riddle hocha simplement la tête. Il semblait trop fatigué pour discuter avec lui sur ce point. Souriant, Harry s'approcha de l'autre garçon et déposa un baiser sur son front. ''Fais de beaux rêves.''

Reconnaissant que les mineurs ne puissent utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, Harry courut dans les escaliers et entendait Riddle jurer derrière lui. C'était une bonne occasion de s'enfuir. Au lieu d'affronter la colère du garçon, Harry courut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il avait choisi la chambre du maître pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que la chambre de Riddle, mais d'ici, il pouvait apercevoir Poudlard. En ce moment, dans le noir, il ne pouvait voir l'école. Mais quand les élèves y retourneraient, il y aurait de la lumière à toutes les fenêtres. Ce serait, sans aucun doute, une très belle vue.

Avant d'aller dormir, Harry mit plusieurs sorts de silence autour de son lit et de la chambre. Bien que sa connexion avec Voldemort ne fonctionnait pas en ce temps-là, il avait encore des cauchemars. Harry savait, de la part de ses amis à son époque, combien il serait bruyant quand ils commenceraient. Il ne fallait pas laisser Riddle avoir quelque chose à utiliser contre lui.

Allongé sur le lit moelleux, Harry soupira. C'était loin d'être aussi agréable que les lits à Poudlard, mais c'était bien mieux que ceux des Dursley. Au moins celui-ci était le sien. Il possédait une maison entière, alors qu'auparavant il n'avait eu que quelques objets qu'il pouvait appeler 'siens'.

Harry sourit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre à aimer vivre dans ce temps. D'ailleurs, il n'était plus seul. Même un futur Voldemort était mieux que rien.

Si son plan fonctionnait, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement d'un effrayant jeune garçon du nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Qui vivait dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne.

Soudain, Harry ne se sentit pas aussi calme qu'il l'était avant.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plut, donner moi votre avis et à la semaine prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je ne possède rien, tout est à JK Rowling et HuskyWalker.

Bienvenue dans le chapitre 6 de "The beginning to the beginning"!

RAR:

Serelya Prongs: Merci beaucoup! Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour avoir la confrontation entre Harry et Dumbledore, mais ça va venir. Et Harry est déjà très protecteur envers Tom, comme tu vas pouvoir le découvrir dans ce chapitre. ;)

Barbara: Merci! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que tu aimes aussi "Again and Again"! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire un chapitre de "Again and again" une semaine puis un chapitre de "The beginning to the beginning" l'autre. Tout simplement parce qu'un chapitre de TBTB fait environ 6 pages Word, alors qu'un chapitre de AAA en fait environ 15. Et l'histoire est plus dense, avec beaucoup plus de très longue descriptions, et un vocabulaire parfois plus poussé. Donc cela prend bien plus de temps à traduire. Et je suis bloqué en ce moment dans la traduction du chapitre 5, sur un long passage décrivant l'année de Harry, sans aucun dialogues. Tout ça pour dire que, désolée, le chapitre suivant de AAA n'est encore près à être posté. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, ne t'inquiète pas!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

''Pourquoi ne pas simplement transplaner comme tout le monde?'' demanda Riddle aussitôt qu'il fut sorti du Magicobus. Le garçon était un peu vert, mais Harry ne dit rien, ne se sentant pas bien mieux lui-même. ''Je suppose que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'apprendre.''

Riddle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ça lui donnait un air plus jeune et beaucoup plus innocent qu'il ne l'était vraiment. ''A Poudlard, les élèves apprennent à le faire en sixième année.''

Si Dumbledore n'avait pas soudainement décidé d'agir comme s'il était vraiment aussi fou que certains le croient, Harry aurait pu l'apprendre en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

''J'ai été scolarisé à la maison.'' Riddle leva un sourcil. ''Je pensais que tu avais dit que tes parents étaient morts et que tu avais grandi avec ta famille moldue.''

''Oui, mais une sorcière habitait à côté de chez moi. Elle m'a appris la plupart de ce que je sais. Elle a réussi à créer un petit paradis sûr pour moi où personne ne pouvait me faire du mal.''

''Les moldus sont révoltants. »

''Ceux avec qui j'ai grandi l'ont été. Mais ça ne vaut pas pour chacun d'eux. De la même manière, tu ne peux pas dire que tous les sorciers du le monde magique sont de bonnes personnes.''

Avant que Riddle ne puisse répondre, ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

''M. James. C'est bon de vous revoir. Avez-vous acheté une des maisons que je vous ai conseillé?'' Harry acquiesça tout en se dirigeait vers le bar. Sans regarder derrière, puisqu'il savait que Riddle le suivait de près. ''C'est bon de vous voir aussi, Madame.''

''Appelez-moi Daisy Dodderidge. Madame me fait me sentir tellement vieille.''

Harry hocha la tête. ''Et pour répondre à votre question. Oui, j'ai acheté le chalet juste en bordure de Pré-au-Lard. De cette façon, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'école au cas où quelque chose devait arriver.''

''Vous avez mentionné quelque chose a propos d'un membre de votre famille. Est-il déjà arrivé?''

Souriant, Harry fit un pas de côté afin que Dodderidge puisse voir Tom. ''Voici Tom, mon cousin et désormais mon fils adoptif.'' Se penchant plus près du garçon, afin que les autres ne puissent entendre ce qu'il disait, Harry chuchota. ''Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes regards noirs, je t'emmène chez un opticien voir si tu as besoin de lunettes.''

Bien que personne d'autre n'ait entendu ses mots, Harry savait que Riddle si. Le comportement de l'enfant changea et Harry se rappelait du Riddle qu'il avait vu en deuxième année. Un étudiant poli, qui pouvait tous les mener par le bout du nez.

La menace semblait fonctionnait, Harry décida donc de s'en souvenir pour une utilisation future.

''Bref, nous envisageons d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, puisque nous n'avons, aucun de nous deux, emporté beaucoup avec nous.''

''Bien sûr. Passez une bonne journée. Et souvenez-vous, si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, je m'en chargerai.'' Harry acquiesça et sortit derrière le chaudron baveur, Riddle sur les talons.

Ils se tenaient dans une petite cour remplie de poubelles. Harry tenta de trouver sa baguette. Il savait qu'elle était quelque part dans les poche de sa robe. Ce serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait juste faire sauter le mur. Mais le mal de tête qui suivrait n'en valait pas la peine. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas que les gens serait très heureux l'entrée était détruite.

''Tu aurais sûrement été à Serpentard si tu étais allé à Poudlard.'' Harry se figea, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. ''Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?'' Même en ayant le dos tourné, Harry savait que Riddle avait un petit sourire en coin. ''La façon dont tu traites les gens autour de toi. Tu aurais fait un grand Serpentard.'' Harry frissonna, se souvenant des mots du Choixpeau. ''Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais.''

Il tapota les briques, fit un pas en arrière et fixa le mur jusqu'à ce que le trou soit assez grand pour qu'ils puissent passer.

Le Chemin de Traverse était tout aussi bondé que la dernière fois qu'il y avait été. Harry attrapa la manche de Riddle et traîna le garçon derrière lui. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

D'abord, ils passèrent chez ' _Madame Malkin, Robes en tout genre'._ Bien qu'il ai lui aussi besoin de nouvelles robes, Harry s'assit et apprécia la vue d'un Riddle malmené par les tailleurs.

Son sourire moqueur disparut lorsque l'un tailleur le força à grimper sur un tabouret. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Riddle de sourire.

''C'est la dernière fois que je met un pied dans cette boutique. Ces gens sont fous.'' Son emportement fit s'écarter les gens qui les regardèrent bizarrement. ''Ça n'aurait pas été aussi horrible si tu n'avais pas commander une nouvelle garde-robe complète pour nous deux.''

''Mieux valait en finir avec ça. Maintenant nous n'avons pas besoin de revenir avant que tu reçoives ta liste de Poudlard. Et là, ce ne sera pas moi qui subira une nouvelle séance de torture.''

Ignorant le garçon renfrogné, Harry continua sa marche. La journée n'était pas finie et ils avaient encore besoin de faire quelques magasins avant que ce soit suffisant pour ce jour-ci.

Leur prochaine boutique fut Fleury et Bott. Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de plus amples renseignements au sujet de l'époque où il avait atterri. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore fait quelque chose qui l'aurai trahi. Avec Riddle autour de lui, un seul faux-pas serait suffisant.

Les garçons se séparèrent dès leur entrée dans la boutique. Harry nota du coin de l'oeil que Jedusor partait vers la section de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lui-même alla vers la section de Métamorphose et Enchantements. Après avoir rempli le panier de livres comme ' _Les Charmes à travers le temps'_ et ' _Tout savoir sur la métamorphose'_ , il se dirigea vers la section Potions.

Ça n'avait jamais été son sujet favori, mais il lui fallait plus de connaissances s'il voulait se faire passer pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Et, si jamais il retournait à son époque, il pourrait toujours choquer Snape avec ses nouvelles/anciennes connaissances en potions. Après qu'il ait obtenu sa revanche sur la vieille chèvre pour avoir essayé de le tuer.

En rejoignant Riddle, un livre attira son attention. Il était simple, sans rien de spécial. ' _Comment protéger votre maison'_. Harry savait qu'il devait le prendre. Le chalet où ils vivaient n'avait pas de protection. Riddle et lui seraient en danger si Grindelwald décidait de leur rendre visite.

Mettant le livre avec les autres qu'il avait trouvés, Harry retourna où il avait vu Riddle pour la dernière fois. Peut-être que le garçon avait trouvé des livres intéressants.

Harry le trouva le nez plongé dans un livre traitant de Magie Noire. Il s'approcha du garçon mais ne put voir le sujet. Connaissant Riddle, il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de 'lumineux'. ''Tu à trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?''

Au moins, Riddle eut la décence de paraître gêné. Si c'était parce qu'Harry l'avait trouvé le nez dans le bouquin ou à cause d'autre chose, il ne savait pas. ''Rien que je n'ai déjà lu.''

Ces mots firent hausser un sourcil à Harry. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Riddle lise ce genre de bouquin. Mais les Serpentards de son époque n'avaient-ils pas été pareils? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant.

Les livres payés, Harry dut traîner Riddle hors de la boutique avec la promesse d'y retourner après avoir reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Mais même ça ne sembla pas améliorer l'humeur de Riddle.

''Je veux un hibou.'' Harry ferma les yeux. Il pensa à Hedwige qui avait été son premier cadeau d'anniversaire et sa première véritable amie. Qui allait prendre soin d'elle maintenant qu'il était parti? Il espérait qu'Hagrid le ferait. Connaissant l'étrange penchant du demi-géant envers les animaux, Harry savait qu'il prendrait soin d'Hedwige mieux que personne d'autre.

''Pourquoi tu en veux un?'' De ce qu'il savait, le garçon n'avait personne à qui écrire. A quoi lui servirait un hibou? ''Parce qu'à l'école tous les autres en ont et que j'en veux un.''

''Premièrement, tu dois le demander gentiment. Et ensuite tu dois venir avec une meilleure explication de pourquoi tout à coup tu en désires un.''

''Tu es un idiot.''

Il se tourna et lança un long regard noir à Riddle. ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de ce genre de comportement? Tu es peut-être de la famille mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça. Si tu as grandi avec cette attitude il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi personne ne t'a adopté avant maintenant.''

Harry regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Riddle eut un regard blessé et trahi et il crut même voir des larmes dans les orbes bleues.

Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Riddle se détourna et disparut dans la foule. Harry fixa l'endroit où il se tenait il y a tout juste une seconde.

''Merde.''

Riddle était parti.

Un garçon de seulement douze ans était seul dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Un garçon de seulement douze ans qui n'était pas autorisé à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

N'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver alors qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre.

Jurant, Harry courut après le garçon. Peu importe qui serait Riddle dans le futur, là maintenant, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon qui ne pouvait pas même se défendre lui-même. En outre, il était bouleversé et probablement en colère. Dans cette situation, les gens avaient tendance à trouver les problèmes quand bien même ils ne les cherchaient pas.

C'était quelque chose qu'Harry connaissait.

Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour confirmer que Riddle était introuvable sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il l'avait fait de haut en bas et avait vérifié chaque boutique mais aucune trace de lui. Il n'était pas mêem passé dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry doutait fortement que le garçon se soit enfui dans le monde moldu. Ça ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas.

C'est pourquoi Harry se trouva lui-même devant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette. Si Riddle était ici, il irait à sa suite. Pas question qu'il laisse le garçon livré à lui-même. Riddle n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se tapir dans l'obscurité.

Ces pensées à l'esprit, Harry entra dans l'Allée à grandes enjambées. Il envoya des regards noirs à tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher de lui. En ce moment Harry était prêt à envoyer un sort à quiconque tenterait de l'empêcher de trouver Ridlle. Ce serait Dumbledore ou même Grindelwald, il s'en occuperait.

Ses yeux parcouraient les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les yeux bleus ou les nouvelles robes de Riddle. N'importe quoi qui pourrait le mener au garçon mais il ne vit rien.

La tombée de la nuit vint et Harry sentit sa panique s'amplifier. L'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas un lieu sûr même pour un grand sorcier en plein jour. Quand la nuit tombait, les vampires, les loups-garous et pire encore sortaient de leur cachette.

Courant sans savoir où il pouvait bien être caché, Harry décida de suivre son instinct. Bien que se soit ce qui, la plupart du temps, le fourrait dans les ennuis. Mais c'était aussi ce qui, souvent, le sortait du pétrin.

La seule chose qui éclairait l'Allée et les trottoirs étaient des petites torches. A Poudlard, une lumière de ce genre serait confortable et cosy. Mais ici, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se cachait dans les ombres produites par le feu.

Un mouvement sur un petit trottoir fit stopper Harry dans son élan.

Tout d'abord, il ne put voir grand chose. Aucune des torches de l'Allée n'atteignait le trottoir mais peu à peu sa vue s'affina.

Ce qu'il vit le rendit livide.

Riddle était maintenu contre un mur, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et il luttait contre une poigne qui allait, sans doute, lui laisser une grande ecchymose le lendemain.

Enfin, si Riddle vivait suffisamment longtemps pour voir le prochain lever de soleil.

Celui qui tenait Riddle était un bel homme.

A couper le souffle

La peau pale

Les yeux rouges

L'homme qui plaquait Riddle contre le mur était un vampire.

Et Riddle essayait de fusiller le vampire du regard. Harry sourit presque. Faites confiance au futur Seigneur des Ténèbres pour essayer d'intimider un vampire avec un regard noir.

Tout l'amusement d'Harry disparut quand le vampire ouvrait la bouche, ses crocs pâles prêts à percer la peau de Jedusor et drainer son sang.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

''Ce serait vraiment stupide de faire ça.'' Le vampire tourna la tête dans sa direction, sans lâcher Riddle, et le fixa. Des frissons coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry se sentait comme une proie jugée par un prédateur. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Son regard alla sur Riddle qui le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants. La colère du garçon envers lui semblait s'être évaporée. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais c'était le bon choix.

''Et qu'est-ce qu'un mortel comme toi, je te prie de me le dire, pourrait faire contre moi?'' Harry déglutit et essaya de calmer ses battements de cœur. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que le vampire puisse entendre son état de panique.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le vampire lâcha soudainement Riddle et tituba vers lui. ''Je pourrais toujours commencer par toi. Laisser ce jeune garçon voir ta vie drainée dans tes yeux, voir ta vie quitter ton corps. Et puis je le prendrais. Qui sait? Peut-être que je ne le tuerais pas complètement. Il pourrait bien faire une bonne réserve de sang. J'aime quand ils sont jeunes. Leur goût est tellement meilleur que les autres.''

La colère d'Harry explosa. Il ne connaissait Riddle que depuis quelques jours, mais il ne le laisserait pas être le casse-croûte de qui que soit. De plus, s'il mourait et que Riddle s'échappait, le garçon finirait probablement par être renvoyé à l'orphelinat.

Avec un grondement de colère, Harry décida d'attaquer le vampire de front. Il devrai lui passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à Riddle. Cela n'arriverai pas, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Il pouvait lire de l'amusement sur le visage du vampire. Il pensait probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu. La façon dont il se tenait, comme s'il était prêt à le serrer dans ses bras, lui indiquait qu'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. D'autres personnes avaient peut-être essayé de l'attaquer comme ça. Quelque chose lui disait que ces gens n'avaient pas vécu très longtemps.

Le vampire bougea trop vite pour qu'il puisse le suivre et Harry se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre le mur, la main du vampire sur sa gorge. Frappant et écrasant ses mains contre la poitrine du vampire, Harry grogna.

Il pouvait voir Riddle par-dessus l'épaule du vampire. Le garçon se pressait contre le mur et le regardait avec des yeux immenses. Si cela avait été possible, Harry lui aurait dit de courir se mettre à l'abri. Il ne pouvait pas le protéger du vampire.

Avec un rictus, le vampire se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre leurs visages. ''Il me semble que c'était une mauvaise idée pour _toi_ de venir ici.'' L'estomac d'Harry fit un bond. L'haleine du vampire sentait le pourri et il ne voulait rien d'autre que vomir.

La main sur sa gorge se resserra et Harry eut des difficultés à respirer. Il se débattit et essaya de crier mais rien ne passa ses lèvres. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il leva ses mains vides et tremblotantes. Quand avait-il laissé tomber sa baguette? Harry n'en était pas sûr mais ce n'était pas le problème. Même s'il avait eu sa baguette il n'aurait pas été capable de l'utiliser. Il ne pourrait prononcer aucun sort ou aucune malédiction tant que le vampire aurait ses doigts enroulés autour de sa gorge.

Sans lâcher Riddle des yeux, Harry leva ses mains et referma ses propre doigts autour de la gorge du vampire. Il put à nouveau voir l'amusement dans ses yeux. Le vampire ne pensait pas qu'il serait en mesure de lui faire quoi que soit. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple mortel, sans baguette.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il était une menace.

Il lui prouverait qu'il avait tord.

Harry projeta sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et la douleur enflamma son corps, semblant n'épargner aucun de ses nerfs. C'était comme si quelqu'un utilisait le Doloris sur lui. Son cri se mêla à celui du vampire et Harry eut un sourire tordu. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à sentir cette douleur.

Perdu dans la douleur, Harry sentit les mains le lâcher, mais il garda prise. Il savait que s'il le lâchait, il serait condamné. Le vampire éloignerait la douleur comme si ce n'était rien et drainerait ensuite sa vie.

Il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Le vampire tomba, Harry avec lui. La collision avec le sol vida l'air de ses poumons.

Quand il ne sentit plus le vampire se contorsionner, Harry le lâcha finalement, se sentant engourdi. Il venait tout juste de tuer un autre être vivant. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas été vraiment vivant en premier lieu. Il l'avait tué. Tout comme il avait tué ses parents, Cédric et Sirius à son époque.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il avait tué pour protéger quelqu'un.

Se souvenant de Riddle, Harry regarda autour de là où il était et trouva Riddle debout, pressé contre le mur. Il sentit la chaleur s'insinuer dans sa poitrine du fait que le garçon ne l'avait pas laissé comme il aurait dû le faire.

En dépit de la douleur qui régnait dans son corps, Harry réussit à sourire. ''Rappelle-moi de t'apprendre la magie sans baguette quand on rentrera. On ne peut jamais savoir quand on en aura besoin.'' Riddle hocha simplement la tête.

Et puis les ténèbres l'envahirent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites moi vos avis! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je vous présente aujourd'hui le chapitre sept, qui est le plus long jusqu'à présent! ;)

J'ai un petit jour de retard sur le programme, désolée... -_-'

N'oubliez pas, rien ne m'apartient; tous est à JK Rowling et HuskyWalker.

RAR:

Lalou2gwada: Oui, merci. C'est en lisant cette première traduction non-fini que j'ai décidé de poster moi aussi la traduction (jusqu'à la fin cette fois-ci) ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un brouillard dense tournoyait devant ses yeux tandis qu'il se battait pour revenir dans le monde des vivants. Son corps entier s'arqua, mais ça Harry pouvait l'ignorer. Alors qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience, il nota une étrange sensation de picotement dans ses poumons. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était et ça l'inquiétait.

''Evan, tu m'entends?'' demanda une voix qui sonnait comme celle de Riddle. ''Nous sommes au chalet. N'aie pas peur si tu ne peux pas bouger. Tu as utilisé une grande partie de ta magie et tu vas probablement te sentir fatigué pendant quelque temps.''

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il y avait eu quelque chose… un vampire. Il avait essayé de sucer le sang de Riddle. Il s'était battu avec lui et lui avait fait quelque chose. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il referait de sitôt.

''Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux?'' Harry réussi à les entrouvrir avant de les refermer. Où qu'ils soient, il y avait trop de lumière.

''Bien, Evan.'' Il pouvait entendre le sarcasme suinter de la voix de Riddle. ''Pourquoi ne pas réessayer, mais voir si tu peux les ouvrir entièrement cette fois?''

Grimaçant, Harry ouvrit les yeux et essaya de les garder ouverts cette fois. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Le plus important pour lui en ce moment était de voir si Riddle allait bien.

La seul chose qu'il arrivait à distinguer était des ombres floues. Harry tourna la tête d'un côté à l'autre sans que sa vue ne s'améliore. ''Mes lunettes, s'il te plaît.'' Une forme floue à sa gauche bougea et quelque chose fut posé sur son nez.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir quand le monde redevint net. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder davantage autour de lui pour savoir qu'ils étaient vraiment de retour au chalet. Actuellement, ils étaient dans sa chambre. Comment ils étaient arrivés là, il n'en savait rien. La dernière chose dont Harry se souvenait était de s'être évanoui sur le trottoir.

Harry ramena son attention sur Riddle, tout en se calmant progressivement. ''Comment vas-tu?'' Le garçon semblait plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Et avait-il des larges cernes sous les yeux habituellement? Il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours. Au moins il ne pouvait voir aucune contusion sur son cou. Celui qui avait pris soin d'eux avait fait en sorte qu'il ne reste aucune marque de l'attaque.

''Ne devrais-je pas être celui qui pose cette question? C'est toi qui t'es presque tué en agissant comme un satané Gryffondor. J'aurais pu m'en occuper moi-même. Tu aurais au moins pu utiliser un sort de lumière, ou quelque chose comme ça, à la place de te mettre toi-même en danger.'' Harry essaya de hocher la tête, seulement pour se rendre-compte qu'elle était trop lourde pour bouger. ''Je suis fatigué.'' dit-il. ''Bien sûr que tu l'es. As-tu la moindre idée de toute la magie que tu as drainée de ton noyau avec ta petite cascade? Tu as de la chance de ne pas être devenu cracmol.''

Harry ignora la voix de Riddle pendant un instant et fixa le plafond.

Il avait tué quelqu'un.

Tout comme il en avait tué tant d'autres autour de lui.

Mais cette fois c'était différent.

Il avait tué pour protéger. Cela en faisait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose?

Il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir.

''Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici?'' Sa voix était rauque et sonnait vieille. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des siècles. Riddle se renfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les jambes. ''Je t'ai ramené. Après tout, tu as promis de m'enseigner la magie sans baguette. Je serais carrément stupide de te laisser mourir avant d'avoir pu apprendre quoi que ce soit.''

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quand avait-il...Ah oui. Il lui avait promis cela juste avant de s'évanouir. Un sentiment de malaise remplit Harry – Voldemort était un expert sur le sujet. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas à trop s'inquiéter s'il savait que Riddle pouvait se défendre. Peut-être les choses n'échapperaient pas autant à son contrôle comme elle l'avait fait cette fois-ci.

''Tu sais, ce n'est pas très Serpentard de ta part.'' marmona Harry . Il était fatigué et voulait juste dormir. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?''

''Un Serpentard cache ses intentions et érige des remparts autour de lui. Je pensais que ça vaudrait également pour l'héritier de Serpentard.''

Il ferma les yeux et se blottit dans son oreiller. ''Qui est l'héritier?''

''Tu sais, ta mère vient de la lignée directe du grand Sally lui-même.''

''Qui est Sally? Ce n'est pas un prénom de fille?'' Harry gémit. Il était si près de se rendormir. Si seulement la voix voulait bien se taire et le laisser seul. Il avait besoin de sommeil. ''Salazar Serpentard.''

Et avant que Riddle ne puisse poser plus de questions, Harry dormait déjà.

 _Plus tard_

Quand Harry se réveilla à nouveau, il était seul et Riddle nulle part en vue. La chambre n'était pas aussi lumineuse que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la première fois. Harry se figura qu'il était tôt le matin ou tard le soir.

Gémissant, il s'assit et attendit que la chambre cesse de tourner avant de chercher ses lunettes. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de bouger aussi tôt. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester au lit toute la journée. C'est ce dont les Dursley avait veillé à lui faire oublier dès le début de sa vie avec eux.

Harry balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit en ignorant la douleur qui traversait son corps. Il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment qu'il se sente moins étourdi.

Une fois debout, Harry rouvrit les yeux et fit un pas incertain. Voyant qu'il ne tombait pas, Harry sourit et continua sa marche vers le tas de robes qu'il voyait sur une chaise.

Mettre ses vêtements prit plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Entièrement habillé, il mit ses lunettes et avança vers la porte avec de lents mouvements.

Harry quitta la chambre en la laissant ouverte et commença à marcher lentement pour trouver Riddle et voir si le garçon allait vraiment bien. Le garçon semblait être un aussi gros aimant à problèmes qu'Harry lui-même. Il allait devoir garder un oeil sur lui pour être sûr qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Arrivé en bas, Harry fut attiré dans la cuisine par une odeur de nourriture. Mais quand il y entra, il ne trouva personne. En revanche des casseroles étaient en train de préparer ce qui ressemblait à un dîner tardif.

Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure, les sourcils froncés. Il savait à coup sûr que ce ne pouvait pas être Riddle qui avait fait ça, étant mineur et ne pouvant utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Cel que quelqu'un d'autre était ici. Peut-être plus qu'une personne.

Esquivant la nourriture et les couteaux volants, Harry se dirigea vers le salon où il pouvait entendre des voix. L'une appartenait à Riddle, qu'il reconnut en à peine quelques secondes. Mais il ne reconnut pas la deuxième, qui était une voix d'homme.

Ils discutaient calmement, si bien qu'il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Harry modifia sa prise sur sa baguette de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas visible mais toujours prête à surgir si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Adossé à la porte, Harry les observa. Riddle était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire. C'était bizarre de voir le garçon sans son uniforme de Poudlard ou ses vêtements moldus. Il devait admettre que le noir lui allait bien.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne _venait pas_ de mater Riddle. Impossible. Par l'enfer, il n'aimait même pas les garçons de cette manière. C'était déjà suffisamment dur d'essayer de s'intéresser aux filles.

Harry essaya de penser à autre chose et ramena son attention sur l'homme qui était assis à l'autre bout du canapé. La première chose que remarqua Harry était que sa moustache était rousse et lui donnait l'air d'un morse, et que ses cheveux était épais et de couleur paille. Il était très enrobé et ne représentait pas une menace à ses yeux.

''Tu sais, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi tu serais déjà mort.''

Harry eut du mal à retenir un sourire fatigué quand Riddle et l'inconnu bondirent du canapé. Même Riddle sembla surpris de le voir, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il allait devoir faire en sorte qu'il porte davantage attention à son environnement, peu importe à quel point sa conversation était intéressante. N'importe qui pouvait venir par derrière et lui trancher la gorge, sans qu'il ne remarque rien avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Il devait s'assurer que le garçon soit capable de survivre par lui-même.

''Oh, vous êtes réveillé. Je pensais que vous seriez inconscient pendant encore quelques heures. Tom et moi discutions de certains des aspects les plus fascinants de la conception des potions.''

''Et vous êtes?'' L'homme sourit et s'éloigna un peu du sofa, et Harry le regarda, lui, ainsi que son ventre qui bougeait en accord avec ses mouvements. Harry partagea un regard amusé avec Riddle et sut que celui-ci pensait la même chose que lui.

''Quelle impolitesse de ma part. Je peux vous assurer que j'ai habituellement de meilleures manières que cela. Je me nomme Horace Slughorn. Peut-être avez-vous entendu parler de moi? Je suis le professeur de potions de Tom et le directeur de la Maison Serpentard à Poudlard.''

Harry hocha la tête. ''C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Evan James. J'ai adopté Tom.'' L'homme hocha la tête. ''Je peux vous dire que nous sommes heureux d'avoir Tom comme étudiant à Poudlard. C'est un jeune homme prometteur et j'ose dire que nous pouvons nous attendre à de grandes choses une fois qu'il aura fini l'école.''

''Je pense que vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour voir ce dont mon pupille est capable.''

Slughorn n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'avait été ou serait Snape. Au lieu d'avoir une attitude pouvant effrayer les premières année jusqu'à la crise cardiaque (et même quelques septièmes année), il avait l'air d'un gentil oncle. Il ne ressemblait pas à un Serpentard normal.

Mais Harry ne manqua pas la lueur calculatrice dans les yeux du professeur. L'homme semblait être un de ceux qui essaye toujours de savoir comment ils pourraient utiliser leur entourage pour rendre leur propre vie meilleure qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

''James. Ce n'est pas un nom sorcier commun.'' Harry se força à garder le sourire. ''J'ai été scolarisé à la maison, en Amérique.''

''J'en tire que vos parents sont des gens hors du commun''

''Étaient. Mais en vérité ils l'ont gardé pour eux.'' Ses mots étaient forcés. ''Que leur ait-il arrivé?''

''Ils ont été tués par un Mage Noir quand j'avais un an.''

Un bâillement coupa court à la conversation. ''Que je suis irréfléchi ! Vous devez être épuisé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on combat un vampire et que l'on soit encore vivant pour en parler.'' Harry hocha simplement la tête et s'assit sur une chaise libre, ses jambes replié sous lui. Il pouvait sentir depuis le début le regard de Riddle sur lui. Le garçon n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche une seul fois.

''Comment sommes-nous revenus ici?'' Il regarda Riddle, attendant que le garçon réponde. ''Après que tu te sois évanoui, le professeur Slughorn est arrivé et a été assez gentil pour m'aider à te ramener et après en fournissant des potions pour t'aider.''

Le Riddle qui parlait en ce moment était celui qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir du journal en deuxième année. Poli, mais ne disant pas tout ce qu'il savait.

''Merci, je suppose.'' Le professeur rit. ''Ce n'était pas grand chose. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir pu aider un proche de mon étudiant star. Bien sûr vous serez magiquement épuisé. Je ne suis pas un guérisseur ou quoi que se soit d'autre, mais ça vous prendra probablement une semaine pour être à nouveau sur pieds. Je ne pense pas que quoi que se soit devrait arriver, mais si vous vous sentez étrange, s'il vous plaît contactez Sainte Mangouste. Ils sont spécialisés en cas magiques.''

Harry savait qu'il n'en était pas question pour lui. ''Je m'en souviendrai. Et merci de nous avoir aidés. Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissant.''

''Juste, contactez-moi si vous avez à nouveau besoin d'aide. Après tout, être nouveau dans un pays peut être difficile.''

Le professeur Slughorn se leva du sofa qui grinça quand il fut soulagé de ce surplus de poids. ''Bien, je vais m'en aller. Potions à brasser et tout ça. Souvenez-vous, pas de magie avant que votre noyau ne soit restauré. Jusque-là vous allez devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour travailler à votre place.''

Il suivit le professeur à la porte. ''Nous venons tout juste de déménager, alors je n'ai pas encore connecté notre cheminée au Réseau de Cheminettes.''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est qu'une courte marche. Je ne suis pas vieux au point de ne pouvoir survivre au trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Pouvez-vous me dire si vous êtes apparenté à Sebastian James, un brasseur de potions de la Nouvelle-Zélande? Où peut-être à la dresseuse de dragons nommée Rosa James?''

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu secoua la tête. ''Je sais pour sûr que Tom et moi sommes les derniers de notre famille. Il est la seule raison de mon retour ici.''

''Très bien, je vous dis au revoir.''

Le professeur Slughorn sortit et disparut. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que le vieux sorcier avait décidé de transplaner au lieu de marcher jusqu'au château. Il avait vraiment besoin de lire ses nouveaux livres et d'ériger des protections aussi tôt que possible.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent quand il fit demi-tour et il revint au chalet en courant. Les achats étaient dans ses poches quand Riddle s'était enfui. Les avaient-ils ramenés à la maison quand il était inconscient? Ou d'autres les avaient ramassés parce qu'ils les avaient oubliés sur le trottoir?

Riddle releva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait quand Harry entra dans la salle en haletant. ''Si tu tombes raide mort parce que tu t'es toi-même poussé à bout, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'enterrer.'' Harry haussa un sourcil. ''Aw, Tom. Je n'avais pas idée que tu m'aimais autant.''

Le garçon s'étrangla, une légère rougeur sur les joues. ''Je ne t'aime pas!''

''Je crois que tu m'as brisé le coeur.'' Harry fit une pause et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était soudainement profondément plongé dans ses pensées. ''Non, en fait c'est juste mon estomac qui me dit qu'il est temps d'aller manger.''

Il entendit Riddle se renfrogner et le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Le livre que le garçon était en train de lire était un de ceux qu'il avait achetés la journée précédente. Au moins, il semblerait que leurs achats était bien rentrés à la maison.

Le dîner était prêt quand ils entraient dans la cuisine. Harry sourit. Bien qu'il aimait la cuisine, ça avait été la seule corvée qu'il avait appréciée chez les Dursley, la magie facilitait beaucoup les choses. Il semblerait qu'il allait devoir faire à la manière moldue, cependant.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Pendant le repas, Harry put sentir de temps en temps le regard de Riddle sur lui. Comme pendant leur soirée aux Trois Balais. Seulement ici il n'y avait rien pour le distraire du sentiment d'être observé.

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette et les plissa. ''Tu as quelque chose à me dire ou tu regardes toujours les gens comme ça?'' Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Riddle, aucun des deux garçons ne voulaient être le premier à céder.

Il savait qu'élever Riddle ne serait pas facile. Après tout, Voldemort était celui qui avait tué toute sa famille et l'avait condamné à une vie chez les Dursley. D'un autre côté, Riddle avait passé le plus gros de sa vie à l'orphelinat.

Tous deux étaient ravagés.

Tous deux avaient été blessés.

Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait confiance aux autres.

Tous les deux avaient besoin d'une personne qui soit là pour eux.

Peut-être seraient-ils capables de se guérir l'un l'autre, ou au moins de limiter les dégâts que les autres pourraient leur faire.

''Pourquoi?'' Harry cligna des yeux. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'pourquoi'?'' Riddle se pencha au-dessus de la table si bien que leurs nez se touchaient presque. ''Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé du vampire? Pourquoi tu m'as adopté? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?''

Harry était stupéfié. Pas par un sort ou quelque chose du genre, mais par les mots de Riddle. Il savait que Riddle était intelligent, mais il était aussi un enfant. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'être. Et un enfant avait besoin d'explications.

''Mes parents ont été tués quand j'avais un an.''

''Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi?'' Harry brandit un doigt devant le visage du garçon. ''Tais-toi et tu comprendras.'' Il se rassit dans sa chaise et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Le repas dans leurs assiettes était depuis longtemps oublié.

''Après cela, il ne restait que la soeur de ma mère pour prendre soin de moi. Ça voulait dire elle, son mari et mon cousin. Ces trois-là étaient moldus. Normalement, je n'ai rien contre eux. Par l'enfer, une de meilleurs amis est une née de moldus. Mais ceux-là haïssaient tout ce qui était en rapport avec la magie. Ils croyaient avoir trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de la magie en moi.''

Harry inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il sentait qu'il avait toute l'attention de Riddle. Bien, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait répéter juste parce que le garçon ne l'avait pas écouté.

''Ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient battre la magie hors de moi.''

Harry sourit avec tristesse. ''Quand j'étais petit, j'avais l'habitude de regarder ma soi-disant famille de l'ombre. Je voulais qu'ils me laissent entrer et commencent à me voir comme un membre de leur heureuse famille. Ça n'est jamais arrivé.''

Harry s'étreint lui-même, sans quitter des yeux Riddle. ''Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une famille. Quelqu'un qui ne me regarderait pas comme si j'étais un monstre. Et puis j'ai appris pour toi. J'ai quitté les moldus aussitôt que j'en ai eu l'âge et j'ai voyagé jusqu'à Londres pour te trouver.''

Il resta silencieux et il regarda Riddle se lever de sa chaise. Sans un regard, le garçon passa à côté de lui et monta les escaliers. Harry flancha quand il entendit claquer la porte qu'il supposait être celle de la chambre du garçon.

Après être resté assis encore un certain temps, Harry se leva et fit la vaisselle. Il se sentait fatigué et savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son excès de magie.

...Il semblerait que pas même un monstre ne pouvait l'accepter.

Peut-être que les Dursley avaient raison et qu'il était vraiment un monstre. Il aurait mieux fait d'être tué la nuit où ses parents étaient morts. Cédric et Sirius seraient toujours en vie.

Dans sa chambre, Harry mit plusieurs sorts de silence avant de ramper sous ses couvertures.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas faire de beaux rêves cette nuit-là.

* * *

Voilà. C'était un chapitre assez déprimant, mais il fallait passer par là.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et à la semaine prochaine. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Ce chapitre sera moins déprimant que le dernier, je le promet ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierai!

Je vous rappelle que rien ne m'appartiens, tous et à JK Rowling ou HuskyWalker.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

''Paroles''

 _Écritures_

 **Fourchelangue**

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être un jour reconnaissant envers les Dursley. Et surtout pas à cause des corvées qu'ils lui avaient imposé avant même qu'il n'ait l'âge de les faire.

La magie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis qu'Hagrid l'avait emmené loin des Dursley pour la première fois. Même quand il avait été enfermé dans la seconde chambre de Dursley, il avait sa magie, bien qu'il n'avais pas pu l'utiliser de peur d'être renvoyé de Poudlard.

Depuis l'attaque du vampire, la plupart de sa magie avait été drainée, et Harry avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de très important. Comme si une partie de son âme avait disparu. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de devenir fou était les mots du professeur Slughorn et le fait que sa magie allait revenir. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Au lieu de rester assis les bras croisés, Harry avait décidé de faire quelques réparations dans la maison. Le chalet était resté vide pendant pas mal d'années et il y avait beaucoup de choses à refaire.

Après avoir nettoyé chaque centimètres carré de la maison, tout en faisant en sorte d'éviter la chambre de Riddle, il demanda à Hubert de passer à travers le mur pour en connaître l'état. Harry jugea que les lieux étaient habitables, d'après le rapport que lui avait fait le fantôme.

Quand il ne travaillait pas, Harry s'asseyait quelque part dans le chalet et lisait les livres qu'il avait achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. A cause du temps qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley, Harry trouvait difficile de se détendre sur une chaise et allait le plus souvent s'allonger à même le sol.

Il essayait d'en savoir le plus possible sur cette époque. Il avait même décidé de s'abonner à 'La Gazette du Sorcier'. Bien que la plupart des information données par le journal soit de totales absurdités, Harry préférait être à jour avec ce qui se passait dans le Monde Sorcier.

En ce moment, Harry était à l'arrière de la maison, vêtu des vieux vêtements de seconde main de son cousin. Bien qu'il détestait ces vêtements au moins quatre fois trop grands pour lui, Harry préférait porter ces chiffons pour l'extérieur plutôt que ses nouvelles robes.

Les vêtements que Riddle et lui avaient achetés étaient les premiers vrais vêtements, avec les robes d'école, qu'Harry avait achetés avec son propre argent. C'était… agréable.

Il était agenouillé dans le jardin derrière la maison, la tête baissée et les mains noires de saletés et d'un peu de sang. Ceux à qui avait appartenu le chalet avant lui semblaient avoir aimé les roses. Le jardin en était rempli de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs.

Mais le temps où la maison avait été abandonnée n'avait pas été clément avec le jardin. Sans personne pour garder une main de fer sur les lieux, les plantes avaient été libres de croître dans tous les sens. Ce qui le laissait avec plus que suffisamment de travail à faire.

Harry n'avait rien contre le travail. Le temps était agréable et il était heureux d'avoir une bonne raison d'aller dehors. L'atmosphère était trop tendue dans la maison pour qu'il puisse s'y détendre.

Tout le temps, peu importe où il était ou ce qu'il faisait, Harry sentait un regard posé sur lui. Étant donné le peu de personnes vivant autour de lui, Harry n'eut aucun mal à savoir à qui il appartenait. Particulièrement parce que Hubert ne le troublait pas comme ça quand il le regardait.

Le chalet n'était pas grand mais il ne voyait pas beaucoup Riddle pour autant. Le garçon l'évitait depuis qu'il lui avait dit pourquoi il l'avait adopté. Au début, Harry l'avait laissé tranquille. Après tout, il comprenait que Riddle ait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il avait dit. Le garçon avait été seul quasiment toute sa vie. Harry se rappelait encore à quel point lui-même avait été déboussolé quand Sirius avait voulu vivre avec lui.

Penser à Sirius lui fit faire une pause dans son travail. Il avait évité de penser à son parrain depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette époque. Pas seulement parce que ça le rendait triste mais aussi parce qu'il avait un tas d'autres choses à faire. Le seul moment où il ne pouvait pas éviter de penser à la mort de son parrain était quand il dormait.

Harry essuya la sueur sur son front. Il s'était levé avant le lever du soleil. Sa vie chez les Dursley avait fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus longtemps. Même maintenant qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui crier dessus, il lui était impossible de rester au lit une fois qu'il était réveillé.

 **''Humain stupide. Bouge ta stupide main avant que je ne** **te morde. Je ne suis peut-être pas venimeux mais je peux toujours faire mal.''** Harry se coucha à plat ventre et tenta de repérer le serpent entre les plantes. **''Désolé, petit. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.''**

 **''Tu parles.''**

Un petit serpent de jardin sortit des plantes. **''Je n'avais jamais vu de parleur avant. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer.''**

 **''Salut, je m'appelle Harry. Je vis dans le chalet là-bas.''**

Le serpent tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il pointait. **''Y en a-t-il d'autres comme toi, Harry parleur?''**

 **''Un autre garçon, son nom est** **Tom.''**

 **''C'est ton compagnon?''**

 **''Non, je n'ai pas de compagnon et je n'en veux pas.''**

Bien que le serpent ne riait pas, il pouvait sentir son amusement. **''Un serpent a besoin d'un compagnon. Même celui qui a des jambes et pas d'écailles.''** Harry secoua la tête. **''Si jamais je devais avoir un compagnon, ce serait une fille. Pas un autre garçon.''**

 **''Si tu le dis, Harry parleur. Je vais aller chasser. Je sais où trouver des souris savoureuses. Bonne chasse avec ton compagnon – Tom.''**

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse se mettre en colère, le serpent avait disparu. Harry cligna des yeux, fixant toujours là où le serpent s'était tenu. Parfois, il était mieux d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était le cas maintenant.

Son esprit retourna au livre de protection magique qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, attendant simplement le retour de sa magie pour pouvoir essayer quelques uns des sorts de se bouquin.

 _Plus tard_

Finalement la semaine était passée. Harry sut qu'il était temps quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se leva et s'habilla sans un bruit avant de quitter la chambre, baguette à la main.

Il se glissa dans le couloir avec un petit sourire. Depuis que Riddle et lui vivaient ensemble, il avait appris que le garçon aimait dormir autant que possible. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le sommeil lourd, au contraire.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Riddle et écouta un court moment les doux ronflements du garçon. Il semblerait qu'il avait raison et que le garçon dormait, mais la voix d'Alastor Maugrey Fol'oeil, hurlant au sujet de la vigilance constante, l'empêchait de se détendre.

Baguette à la main, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Il n'était pas allé dans la chambre de Riddle depuis que le garçon s'y était installé. Seul quelques petites choses avaient changé, mais au moins maintenant la pièce semblait habitée. Les livres d'école de première et seconde année étaient rangés sur les étagères. Les devoirs d'été étaient posés sur le bureau et les vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés nulle part en vue.

Harry ramena son attention vers le lit où il pouvait voir une silhouette couchée. Il se glissa vers elle et s'arrêta à nouveau, n'osant presque pas respirer.

Riddle avait l'air tellement...innocent quand il dormait. Comme l'enfant que Harry savait qu'il était. C'était dur de le voir comme un futur mage noir qui tuerait des dizaines de personnes quand on le voyait comme ça. Il était un simple garçon de douze ans qui rêvait. Heureusement pas à propos de torture et de meurtre de Moldus impuissants.

Sans un bruit, il pointa sa baguette sur le visage du garçon et marmonna ''Aguamenti''.

Un jet d'eau claire sortit du bout de la baguette de Harry et frappa le garçon en plein visage. Amusé, il regarda Riddle crier, bien que le garçon nierait plus tard avoir fait quoi que ce soit de la sorte, et rouler hors du lit pour s'éloigner de l'eau.

Malheureusement, Riddle rencontra Harry en chemin et les deux garçons tombèrent au sol, torse contre torse, Harry en dessous.

Les yeux bleus et les yeux verts se fixèrent, et Harry sentit ses joues prendre une couleur rouge. Les cheveux de Riddle tombaient sur son visage et des petites gouttelettes d'eau frappaient le visage et les lunettes de Harry.

La vue du jeune garçon, maintenant réveillé, fit sourire Harry. ''Debout, c'est un jour merveilleux.'' Riddle regarda par la fenêtre avant de ramener son attention sur Harry qui ricanait sous lui. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé.''

Harry sentit que ça n'avait pas été une aussi bonne idée qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Riddle n'avait pas l'air content d'avoir été réveillé à cette heure indue. Maudit soit-il de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de simplement agir comme un typique Gryffondor.

Puis quelque chose le marqua.

''Tu m'as parlé.'' Et avant que Riddle n'ait eu le temps de réagir ou de s'écarter, Harry étreignit fortement le garçon. Il lutta pour se libérer mais Harry ne lâcha pas prise. ''Je pensais que tu ne me reparlerais plus jamais. Si j'avais su que c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. A partir de maintenant je viendrai te réveiller tous les jours.''

L'air menaçant de Riddle ne suffit pas à détruire la bonne humeur de Harry. ''Lâche-moi, Evan.'' Les mots sonnaient comme s'ils étaient forcés mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. A la place il s'accrocha plus fortement à Riddle.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait pas eu la moindre idée d'à quel point il était seul. C'est vrai, il avait Hubert pour parler mais ce n'était pas pareil que de parler avec une autre personne vivante.

Il se tût quand il sentit quelque chose pousser contre ses côtes. Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa les yeux pour voir une baguette dans la main du garçon. ''Bonne idée d'avoir ta baguette à proximité quand tu dors, même si tu as le sommeil suffisamment lourd pour dormir pendant une embuscade. Un petit conseil cependant. Ne dors pas avec la baguette sous l'oreiller. Beaucoup de sorciers y ont perdu une oreille ou plus encore.''

Riddle cligna des yeux. ''Est-ce que tu vas bien?'' Le garçon avait l'air comme s'il était _inquiet_ pour lui. La fin du monde était-elle finalement arrivée?

Une nouvelle idée le frappa et Harry sourit. Riddle, qui avait vu son sourire, n'eut pas assez de temps pour réagir avant que Harry ne fasse un geste de la main et que le garçon ne vole loin de lui.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas mis assez de puissance dans le sort et sentant déjà pointer un nouveau mal de tête, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de battre en retraite.

Harry courut hors de la chambre en riant et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Peut-être que de la bonne nourriture améliorerait l'humeur de l'autre garçon. Sur le chemin il rentra presque… passa presque à travers Hubert. ''Attends voir un peu, Evan!'' retentit un cri quelque part derrière lui.

''Désolé, Hubert. Il semblerait que Sa Majesté ne soit pas du matin.'' Le fantôme secoua simplement la tête et coula un regard inquiet vers la chambre de Riddle. ''Les vivants sont vraiment étranges. Si vous continuez comme ça, nous allons bientôt se retrouver avec deux autres fantômes sur les lieux.''

Plus tard, Harry marchait le long des frontières qu'il possédait. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement, agitant sa baguette tout en marmonnant de longues incantations en latins. Il faisait cela depuis la fin du petit déjeuner, après s'être assuré que Riddle n'allait pas le tuer pour le coup qu'il lui avait fait ce matin.

C'était merveilleux de pouvoir utiliser sa magie à nouveau. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il utilisait sa magie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. La pensée de subir cela à nouveau était suffisante pour l'empêcher de refaire une telle folie. A moins, bien sûr, que quelqu'un soit un danger pour Riddle.

Harry avait paré leur maison contre plusieurs choses.

Moldus. Vampires. Gnomes. Anti-apparition. Il s'était même assuré que la foudre ne puisse pas frapper le chalet. Et aussi que personne ne soit capable de les espionner lui ou Tom tant qu'ils étaient sur leur terrain.

Était-il paranoïaque?

Peut-être un peu.

Harry s'étira et bailla. C'était magnifique de pouvoir refaire de la magie, mais il trouvait que tout ce travail était fatiguant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne vu aucun nuage. C'était le temps idéal pour un match de Quidditch. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun terrain de jeu dans le périmètre. Il n'avait pas non plus les joueurs nécessaires pour former une équipe, ni même les accessoires.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voler.

Souriant, Harry retourna dans le chalet et se dirigea vers sa chambre où sa malle était cachée. Les serrures furent ouvertes d'un mouvement de baguette. Tant que Riddle ou peut importe qui d'autre était à la maison, il devait être prudent. Un seul coup d'œil au contenu de sa malle suffirait pour dire que quelque chose clochait. Particulièrement parce que la plupart de ses affaires n'existait même pas encore.

Harry regarda son balai d'un air sceptique. Son Éclair de Feu ne passerait jamais pour un balai de cette époque. Non seulement il était trop rapide et réagissait trop bien à ses demandes, mais en plus il ne ressemblait à aucun des balais qu'ils utilisaient ici.

En soupirant, il créa une illusion pour que son balai ressemble à un de ceux qu'il avait vus dans une vitrine sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'était pas aussi bonne qu'il l'avait espéré, mais ce genre de sortilège n'avait jamais été son fort.

Harry ressortit du chalet en fredonnant. Riddle se cachait quelque part, probablement toujours énervé par la façon dont il avait été réveillé ce matin. Mais là tout de suite, Harry ne s'en soucia pas. Si le garçon voulait bouder Harry le laisserait faire.

Dès qu'il fut dehors Harry sauta sur son balai et se positionna.

Le balai réagit aussi bien qu'à l'ordinaire, même avec les charmes placés sur lui pour le faire paraître différent.

Aussitôt, Harry oublia tout de ses préoccupations et de ses cauchemars concernant la mort de Sirius et Cédric. Tout semblait si futile quand il était dans les airs. Comme il avait essayé de l'expliquer à Riddle, sur un balai et dans les airs il se sentait libre. Ici il n'y avait personne pour lui donner des ordres ou lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. En haut il avait le contrôle.

Harry commença à s'ennuyer de simplement voler en faisant des cercles. Au lieu de redescendre, il commença à essayer des mouvements qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de tenter. Pour certains d'entre eux, il n'y avait même pas été autorisé, mais ici il n'y avait personne pour lui dire quoi faire.

Il fit des loopings et des piqués comme jamais auparavant. Dansant comme s'il évitait des adversaires imaginaires. Peu importe qu'il n'y est personne. Après tout, tous ceux qu'il connaissait n'était même pas encore nés. Les gens de cette époque ne le connaissait pas ou se fichait de lui.

Il pourrait mourir que personne ne s'en soucierait.

Harry cligna des yeux.

C'était faux.

Riddle était là et peu importe à quel point le garçon pourrait le détester dans le futur, et même peut-être maintenant, ils étaient tout ce que l'autre avait.

S'extirpant d'une feinte efficace, Harry aperçu du coin de l'œil quelque chose de coloré sortant de Pré au Lard et avançant vers leur maison.

Toujours suspendu dans les airs, Harry inclina la tête sur le côté et attendit que la personne soit suffisamment proche pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut suffisamment proche pour qu'il distingue sa robe colorée, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'un sorcier qui s'habillait comme ça.

Putain de merde.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine! Et laissez-moi une review si vous avez devinez qui est ce visiteur ;)


	9. IMPORTANT

! INFORMATION IMPORTANTE !

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Non, désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

En faite, je voulais vous prévenir que j'arrête de poster la traduction de "The beginning to the beginning".

Mais vous allez pouvoir lire la suite de l'histoire en français, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Je vous explique:

Ours en peluche, que plusieurs d'entre vous connaisse déjà, est une auteur française qui avait commencé à poster la traduction de cette histoire en 2011, mais avait arrêté de poster en 2013. J'ai découvert cette histoire il y a environs un an, et quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne l'avais pas finis, j'ai foncé la lire en anglais et j'ai adoré! Alors j'ai décidé de reprendre la traduction. J'avais envoyé un message à Ours en peluche en mai, pour lui demander la permission mais elle ne m'avais pas répondu. J'ai alors pensé qu'elle ne devais plus venir sur et j'ai commencé à poster l'histoire.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle vient de m'envoyer un message. Elle m'a expliquer qu'elle vient de finir ses études et qu'elle a de nouveau du temps pour poster ses traductions. Bien sûr, moi j'arrête de poster la traduction de "The beginning to the beginning". C'est son travail, et je le respecte. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert cette merveilleuse histoire!

Vous aller donc pouvoir lire la suite de l'histoire traduite par Ours en peluche. J'ai l'histoire dans mes favoris vous pourrez vite la trouver. Et j'ai aussi l'auteur dans mes favoris. ;)

Merci beaucoup pour les review que vous m'avais laissé, vous êtes tous formidables!


End file.
